


If It Kills Me

by Lananiuska



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lananiuska/pseuds/Lananiuska
Summary: Her relationship is crumbling to pieces in front of her eyes, and yet she still holds to it, but when someone else enters the picture she begins to wonder if maybe is time to move on. OutlawQueen.





	1. Chapter 1

_'That feeling when you are not entirely sad but you just feel really empty.'_

Going over those words over and over again inside her head as her finger ran lazy circles around the edge of the glass strategically placed over the counter in front of her, Regina Mills stared into the distance as everything and everyone around her moved at continuous speed. She sat there as if in a trance, her mind miles away as the faint sound of soft music playing in the background totally eluded her.

Now, she couldn't remember where she read or heard those words, but in that particular moment they just popped into her mind and in her drunken stupor she found them to be almost poetic. It was kind of weird since she wasn't one to enjoy embellished phrases but somehow, she couldn't get this one out of her head.

She wasn't sure what it was, but it felt as if the words were written exclusively for her and if it wasn't because there were more than a few people lingering around, she would have ventured to say them out loud just to feel the words roll out of her tongue.

Who knew? Maybe she could do it without someone noticing, after all as far as she could tell, everyone around was submerged into their own misery so she was sure her voice could go unnoticed by them.

"This is so pathetic." She mumbled instead, bringing to her lips the crystal clear glass she has been nursing for the last half an hour or so.

She took a sip out of it, savoring the mysterious taste of the red wine against her tongue, allowing her taste buds to take on its sweetness before swallowing down the fiery liquid.

It was good wine, a fortified port that was stronger than what she usually went for, but she indulged in it because it's savor blended perfectly into her mouth and it went easily down her throat.

Actually, it went down so easy that she was currently on her third glass, and as she finished this one as well she couldn't help but to muse about the sad picture she was presenting to anyone who cared enough to take a look at her. All dressed up, hair nicely done, alone and apparently trying to get drunk on wine.

It was pathetic because really, who got drunk with wine? No one with some sense in them would do that on purpose because one, wine hangovers were the worst and two, it would take more than a few glasses for her to start feeling more than slightly buzzed.

So yeah, she still had a long way to go if she wanted to end up completely plastered so perhaps, she needed something stronger.

Wondering about that while taking in a deep breath, the dark-haired lifted a hand to her face and brushed her hair back, thinking that yes, looking at her was depressing, but as sad as she must look, she was feeling even worse inside.

Maybe she needed to do that, order something stronger, like a whole bottle of whiskey that she could take up to her room so she could be sad and depressed in private. That would really be something and she wondered what would _he_ do if he came back to find her completely drunk in their room.

Would he even care? Or notice? He never put attention to whatever she did anymore so she really doubted he would this time.

Shaking her head out of those thoughts, Regina breathed in and then slowly out, deciding that she wasn't going to waste another second thinking about her boyfriend; even if he was the reason why she was down at the hotel bar drinking her frustrations away.

"Are you aware that drinking wine in a hotel bar is bloody expensive? It's ridiculous, I mean considering you could go to a bodega and get some pretty good booze for a whole less."

At the sound of that familiar voice and yeah, the velvety smooth accent, Regina tilted her head to the side to take a look at the source of it, her silky dark strands falling to the side as she stared.

Now, as a rule, she would have ignored anyone who tried to talk to her when she was drinking alone and drowning in self-pity, but she knew this person, he was no stranger and it was okay not to ignore him.

He was a work colleague… well, not exactly a colleague per se but they more often than not bumped into each other at work.

She was doing her medical residency at the local hospital down in Brooklyn and well, he was a paramedic that worked the area; meaning that as a first responder his ambulance pretty much always ended up at the hospital.

And Regina was always at the hospital.

So yeah, there was work, but also, since they ended up sharing the same circle of friends and because they sometimes talked when it was just the two of them, she could say that she considered him to be a friend too.

Maybe not best friend or even the kind you turned to when you were having a rough time, but the kind you could easily talk to whenever you meet; even if there has been weeks since you last saw him, and yeah, the type with whom you could share a few laughs if there was time for it.

They've also hung out in group a few times at the sport's bar a block down from the hospital and over the few years since they first met, they've shared a table at the building cafeteria more times than what she could count.

She could even go ahead and say that he was the first friendly face she met there, her first friend outside the ones she already knew, Emma and well, her asshole of a boyfriend, Graham.

It has been an instant click since day one for them so yeah, it would definitely be shitty of her to ignore him now.

Too bad that he was like the second last person on earth she wanted to see in that moment...

It was hard to explain, but the way she saw it, his presence there was like a blow to her ego. It was like this, that he was there helped her to finally confirm what she has been suspecting for the past few months; that her boyfriend was cheating.

There was no doubt about it in her mind now and she knew that she should feel angry, hurt or maybe even sad, but the truth was that at that point she was beyond feeling anything for her long time boyfriend.

Sure, deep inside it bothered her; after all she and Graham have been dating on and off for over three years and she basically just corroborated that he was lying to her blatantly… so yes, in a way it stung.

But instead of the raging storm of feelings she thought she would be feeling, she was instead getting an eerie sense of calm.

Maybe the wine was having its effect on her already and her senses were dulled.

"Do you think I should be in a bodega like this?" Her tongue felt a bit heavy as she spoke but her words came out just fine.

As a response, the man's lips curved into a lopsided grin and he eyed her over, his blue colored eyes probably following her finger as she pointed at the little black dress she was wearing.

It was a ridiculously expensive piece that hugged her curves like a second skin and that showed too much cleavage and even more legs, so no, she really didn't think she should be walking alone through the crowded streets of Manhattan in search of a bodega while dressed like that.

With her luck people would probably think she was an escort or something like that.

"Well, you would be surprised to know that you actually wouldn't look so out of place in a bodega. Trust me, I've seen it all there. You wouldn't even believe it."

Sucking on her teeth, Regina arched an eyebrow and studied the man who just sat by her side, her eyes taking on his appearance. It always amazed her how different he looked without his work uniform and that night wasn't the exception.

Actually, that night he looked even more different, head to toe. To start things off, it seemed like he has combed and maybe even slicked his hair at some point during the day, but by then it was wild and untamed and he looked like a gigantic five year old with his hair all tousled. It was endearingly cute and sexy at the same time… or so her mind said.

Closing her eyes for a whole second to gather her thoughts, Regina smiled despite herself. At least she tried to, but the muscles in her face felt all kind of wrong.

Opening her eyes again, she also noticed that he has trimmed down the stubble on his face and that he was dressed casually, plain white shirt, leather jacket, faded jeans and sneakers. His casualness contrasted greatly from her high profile image, but then again, she would bet on anything that nobody ditched him that night.

"I bet you have… seen it all there."

Robin Locksley… who has the man talking to her shrugged nonchalantly. "Apparently, the allure of cheap alcohol is a drawing force for many. Fancy looking and all."

Regina hummed, the tip of her tongue pressing insistently to the roof of her mouth.

"Is there a party I wasn't invited to?" He asked, once again looking down at her appearances. "Like always I seem to have missed all the fun."

"No, not really… I mean Mary Margaret is having her bachelorette party right now but I don't think you were invited to that one."

Maybe David was with the guys in his own bachelor party as well and she wondered why Graham didn't use that as an excuse. It would even make sense for him to be at their friend's party.

Robin snorted. "What would you know? Maybe I was invited as part of the entertainment. Maybe I was asked to do a number with my uniform and all that."

"Oh really?" She asked in a chuckle, probably genuinely smiling for the first time that day.

"Absolutely. I downloaded a whole playlist to dance to, I washed my man-thong, with filling in the front of course and I even moisturized my arse. But unfortunately, I wasn't allowed to use the ambulance and that was a specific requirement. I think she ended up going for the police man routine." He winked at her and she laughed out loud.

Way too loud for her taste but hey, she was drunk and in a bar so who cared?

"What?" She squealed. "The police routine is so overrated."

"I know, I told her but she didn't listen."

Laughing again, Regina moved sideways to face him. "Well, if she would have gone for the hot paramedic routine I would have gone with a few bills." She said casually and when she realized she just called him hot she reached for her glass, feeling a little surprised when she saw it was empty.

So… Robin was there, she noticed, going back to her previous line of thinking. He was there at the hotel… interesting considering that when she texted Graham an hour ago to know where he was he replied that he was with Robin.

Now, when he texted her back saying that, Regina knew at once that he was lying because those two have never been close enough as to hang out together; they never did it on regular basis so why would they do it now that they were in a weekend gateway for Mary Margaret and David's wedding?

It just sounded wrong to her when he said it, but since they were all in a celebration mood, she has wanted to think that maybe they did go out together. Besides, even if it didn't seem likely, what proof did she have to confront him anyway?

Since Robin and Emma, one of her closest friends since med school briefly dated and then broke up, Regina really didn't have a reason to know about the man's whereabouts outside the work area and that was probably why Graham said they were together.

He probably thought Regina jumped into the lets hate Robin bandwagon that Emma was trying to impose on everyone so it made a lot of sense that he used him.

It made her mad to realize how dumb Graham really thought she was, especially because that night she has wanted to put all their problems aside and maybe start from scratch, and to do that she even arranged for a nice romantic dinner at their suite. He never showed up.

But now there was her proof that she and Graham were beyond broken, because Robin was there and her boyfriend was not.

The question was, where the hell was he?

Keeping her eyes on the blue-eyed man, Regina frowned, watching as he ordered a drink for himself.

"I want a rum and coke minus the rum, if you make it a diet Pepsi I'll leave you a nice tip."

Snorting, Regina shook her head and gave the bartender an apologetic look. He was crazy, he really was, he had a weird sense of humor that not many people understood. She loved it, there were not many people who could make her laugh herself silly like Robin could so the way he ordered up didn't sound weird to her. Now, what really struck her as odd was to see him there at the bar ordering a soda.

"A diet Pepsi? Really? Come on, I know you drink more than that." Clicking her tongue, she called the bartender again. "Give him a whiskey, double. On the rocks. He's going to drink with me, right?"

Now, as stated before, Robin was one of the firsts persons she met when she started her residency. It happened the very first day, when an ambulance arrived and by some awful twist of fate she had to receive it on her own.

It has been a kid, no more than four and he arrived totally unresponsive with a gun shot in the abdomen, no exit wound. She froze for a second and it has been Robin, the paramedic treating the little boy the one who made her snap out of it.

Later on, when the child was out of danger and in the recuperating room, she found a secluded corner at the end of the corridor and sat there, on the floor and completely shook. Robin sat with her and instead of scolding her like she was sure he would do for freezing like she did, he reassured her.

It was the beginning of their camaraderie and that place where they sat became their spot whenever one of them needed to wind down.

As the years passed, she could say that she got to know him pretty well; at least enough as to know that he wasn't the kind that usually went down to hotel bars alone.

"So what brings you down here? Came to see how us the wicked and the damned spend our time?"

Now yes, it was Mary Margaret and David's wedding and since the bride's father was ridiculously rich, he rented an entire hotel for all the guests to spend two nights for the festivities so she knew why he was there, what she wanted to know was what was he doing at the bar.

"But of course, it always cheers me up to lurk around and see people drink their misery away." He shrugged, nodding to the bartender and accepting the whiskey he just served him. "You know I'm on call, right?" He said, changing the subject. Then, without wasting anytime, he grabbed the glass and started to drink from it.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" She slurred, feeling bad that she basically forced a drink on him when he was on call. It didn't even cross her mind… and it should have because it was the weekend and that she had to bend over backwards so that she shouldn't have to work for the wedding didn't mean he had the same luck.

"It's okay, I have Jones covering for me. I just won't over do it, just in case."

"Okay…" She narrowed her eyes, watching him, and when he put the glass down and stared back at her she just shrugged.

Then, clicking her tongue to her cheek, the brunette motioned the bartender to her, and when he walked her way she blurted out. "I want one of those too." She said, pointing at Robin's glass.

The drink was served and once in front of her she brought it up to her lips, threw her back and swallowed it down it two long gulps. This one burnt its way down her throat and she slammed the glass down, coughing up as she did so.

"You shouldn't be mixing drinks. It will go all to your head and you'll get drunk and stupid before you know it."

Regina wrinkled her nose, the burning sensation finally reaching her stomach and settling there like a ball of fire. "Yeah? Then I'll take another one."

At her words, Robin chuckled, squinting his eyes as he looked at her. "Go easy on that, I wouldn't want to be the one calling Graham to inform him that I found you getting drunk and out of your mind down here."

Regina pursed her lips and clenched her jaw. Her eyes watching Robin's face intently. "I don't think he cares, he is cheating on me."

By the look on his face, Regina could tell that Robin wasn't expecting her to tell him that, let alone so bluntly. "Why do you say that?" He asked slowly and watching his words carefully.

Snorting, she rolled her eyes. She could tell Robin all about how Graham always disappeared for longs periods of time and no, not necessarily working at the hospital, or how he would make up a web of intricate lies that resulted in them spending more time apart, or even how in the few nights they spent together, she has woken up in the middle of the night to find him gone. She could tell him all that but she didn't.

"I just know it. Anything you can tell me about that?"

Robin ran one of his hands down his face and sighed. "I don't, I mean maybe you should talk to him about this?"

Regina hummed, she wasn't sure if Robin knew something because like she stated, him and Graham were not exactly friends, but it didn't hurt to ask since her boyfriend had exclusively named him to cover up.

Not like it mattered…

Placing her hand over the counter, she lowered her gaze and sighed. "So… you never told me what are you doing here? I mean not here _here_ are at the hotel but here… sitting with me?"

"I saw you when I was walking in and dropped by to say hey. You are actually easy to spot from the lobby you know."

Regina snickered, dragging a hand down her face. "Well, hey back to you."

Now… a while back, probably since the beginning, she has always wondered why was it that Graham couldn't be more like Robin. Sure, the paramedic was a little rough around the edges but he has always been such a good friend.

He was attentive, he made her laugh, he would always reassure her when she was sure she wanted to give up and yeah, sometimes he would even bring her good coffee if he knew she had to work a double shift. Graham never did that.

Hell, there has even been a time, especially when she was having it rough with her boyfriend, when she was sure that she was crushing on the paramedic, but then Emma came out of nowhere and forced her to introduce her to her hot new friend (as she liked to call him) and that has been it for Regina, she had no choice other than to comply.

She introduced them, knowing since the beginning that Robin was too good for Emma. And apparently she has been right, because they barely went out a couple of times before he just cut her.

Emma tried to make it look like Robin has been a total asshole by giving her the boot out of nowhere, but Regina knew better; her friend, because yes, the woman with all her defects was her friend, was too jealous and clingy and Robin was apparently too outgoing for the blonde's taste. With just a few dates she already didn't want him talking to any female that wasn't her and apparently that rubbed Robin the wrong way.

It didn't work for them, but it still made Regina pull away from him a bit. She couldn't be harboring any kind of interest towards him; first, because she was in a relationship herself and has been way before ever meeting Robin and second, because of Emma.

Shaking her head out of those thoughts, Regina blew out a breath and went back to the problem at hand.

"Why do you guys cheat? I mean… how hard can it be for you to simply say, hey, I found someone better so fuck off." Her voice trembled a little… it was probably the alcohol, but when she tried to say something else she chocked on the words and she actually had to cover her face with both hands to recover.

"Hey, hey…" Robin, said, touching her shoulder as if to offer some comfort. She couldn't actually see him, but she felt him getting even closer, his hand sliding across her back to settle around her. "Come on, love. He doesn't deserve you to get upset, he doesn't."

His voice was soft, almost a whisper and she sniffed.

"You're smart, you're gorgeous and if he is indeed cheating then he is a fucking idiot. Bugger that, he is a fucking idiot for making you feel like this, even if he is not cheating."

"I know." She snorted while dropping her hands away. "And it's not like I should care because we are so broken that it doesn't even matter anymore…." She clasped her mouth shut, realizing that she was talking too much. "Oh God, I'm so stupid… and drunk, I'm definitely drunk… I wouldn't be like this if I was sober, trust me I'm not usually so messed up."

"I know."

She nodded, but even though she just acknowledge that she was already drunk, she still motioned for another drink.

Scrunching his nose, Robin turned his stool sideways and faced her. His face was serious, his clear blue eyes penetrating, and his arm was still around her so he was too close for comfort. "If you are so sure that he's cheating and if you two are so broken, then why are you with him?"

At that, Regina looked up to the ceiling and thought about it, but the truth was that she really had no answer for that.

Sometimes she would think that Graham cheating was all in her head and out of guilt for doubting him she would go out of her way to make him feel the best way she could. Like that night, she put up a whole romantic setting just for the two of them and what happened? He never showed up even when she asked him to get back early.

Grabbing her new drink, the future doctor swallowed it down without thinking, finding that it went smoother that the first one did. "I don't know." She confessed. "I really don't know…" Shaking her head she sighed. "But you know what I know? That I'm calling it a night."

With that said, she got to her feet, and as soon as her Loubotins made contact with the marble floor she felt the entire room spinning all around her.

So she got dizzy, and Robin must have seen it in her face because he snorted and steadied her by grabbing her shoulders. "See, I told warned you about this, that you were going to get stupid and drunk." He said in amusement.

"No, no, no… I'm okay." She hurried to say, but he didn't let go of her and instead got to his feet as well.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to your room." After saying that, they settled the tab with the bartender and walked out.

Regina chuckled. Why? She wasn't sure; she just held onto the man and started to walk with him out of the bar. Luckily, the bar was right inside the lobby and the elevator was nearby.

"I'm okay, really, I can make it to my room just fine." She said petulantly, but even with all her talk she didn't let go of his arm.

"Sure," He said in a bemused tone of voice. "Because you are not drunk and stupid like at all."

"I'm not." And she wasn't, she didn't feel like she was drunk… maybe slightly tipsy. If she stumbled back at the bar it was because of her shoes.

Those heels were impossible.

"Then let's take the stairs, if you are not drunk we'll be up in no time. Come on." He said and practically dragged her to the emergency stairs; crossing the door and making her climb a few steps.

"Okay, okay you win! I want to take the elevator." She said, feeling her legs wobbly and thus standing her ground as he let go of her.

Robin climbed the first set of stairs and stood on top. "Really, Regina, you should know better than to be mixing up, because when you do so you start to lack coordination, your judgment gets blurry and most importantly, you can't do this." He said, sitting on top of the baluster so he could slide down to her.

"Oh, you are such a show off." Regina said wrinkling her nose and squinting her eyes. She was suddenly feeling a new surge of adrenaline in her and she needed to burn it up. "And for your information, I could do that thing you did if it wasn't because of these shoes."

Robin laughed. "Yeah right, I would like to see you trying."

Running the tip of her tongue across her upper lip, Regina smirked. Maybe he was right and she was drunk, because right in that moment she was thinking that doing his little stunt was the easiest thing in the world. She could do it and she was going to show him.

"Alright, hold here and watch me." With that said, she reached down to her feet and took off her shoes before going up the stairs.

"You know, you can show me on another occasion, I don't know… maybe like when you are sober." He said as he went after her.

"No, no, no… I'm good now, I can do it." She giggled, her mind trying to find a way on how to jump up there, she came up blank.

So okay, maybe she couldn't jump up there, but she could climb and then the rest of it was going to be SO easy. So with that in mind she used the baluster as a level and climbed up, using her knees to get started.

"Regina, you are going to kill yourself; come on, get down."

She didn't mind what he was saying and tried to stand up over the rail so she could slide all the way down on her feet to shut him up, but before she could get in position, he circled her legs with his arm and pulled her away from any danger.

"Wait," She exclaimed, but instead of listening to her he slid her all the way to the floor. In the process of putting her down, his arm remained on her and as she slowly slid against his body he ended up circling her waist and holding her close.

"You are going to break something if you do that and I don't feel like riding an ambulance with you as my patient." He said in the lowest of tones, his voice almost a breath against her face.

Regina lifted her gaze up, her eyes glued to his as he stared back at her. So okay, maybe she was definitely drunk, she knew because she couldn't take her eyes away from his and as he held her to him she couldn't help but to feel a tingling sensation forming in the pit of her stomach.

And it was weird… having him pressing against her with one arm stubbornly wrapped around her waist as her hands rested over his chest…

Add to that the alcohol in her system and that old attraction she has buried so deep into her mind that she even forget about it and voila, catastrophe presented itself in the form of a kiss.

She didn't know who started it; in her state it wouldn't surprise her if it was her but it could have been him all the same; the only thing that she knew for sure was that now his lips were firmly pressing against hers and that her fingers were grabbing hard on his jacket as his other hand found its way to the back of her head, holding her in place, almost as if he wanted to prevent her from breaking away.

But she didn't pull away nor did she want to; her lips found his to be very pleasant and for a while she just remained there… tugging at his bottom lips with her teeth.

It was crazy, her heart was pounding very hard inside her chest and her head was clouded as she added a bit more pressure into the kiss. But then, apparently going back to his senses, Robin pulled away as if her lips were burning his. He even took a few steps back away from her.

On her part, Regina lifted a hand up in the air and pressed her fingers to her temples, the implications of the situation finally registering in her brain.

She just kissed a guy who wasn't her boyfriend!

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." She said, clearing her throat and closing her eyes.

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have… I mean-"

"It's alright, let's just forget about it, okay?" Regina opened her eyes and clenched her jaw, but instead of looking up at him, she walked down the stairs, grabbed her shoes and made an escape for the lobby.

She was suddenly feeling overwhelmed by everything that went on that night and she needed to step out and collect herself, and she needed to do it now.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is a bit short and doesn't add too much, but I kind of needed it to move forward with what will happen in the next one. Thanks for reading.

"Regina, we are going to be late so would you please just hurry up?"

With a roll of her eyes that spoke volumes of how exasperated her boyfriend's comment made her feel, the chocolate brown eyed woman known as Regina Mills took the rosey pink lipstick that has been resting over the hotel's bathroom sink and applied it to her lips with extreme care, making sure to capture a nice and perfect tone that could go along with the rest of her make-up.

She did that deliberately slow while giving her best effort to completely ignore Graham. True, this last little task was proving to be a bit hard to accomplish because the truth was that he has been breathing on her neck to hurry up for quite a while now and there was only so much of the same a person could take without getting annoyed.

He was being overly irritating that day and to be honest, she wasn't sure if she had the patience to deal with him right in that moment. Not with her head slightly pounding and her brain all a mess after the event's of last night…

"Hey, are you even listening to me?"

Taking in a deep breath and slowly letting in escape through her parted lips, Regina leaned a bit forward, her eyes fixed on the mirror so that she could get a nice view of her reflection.

"Regina?"

"I heard you just fine the first thousand times." She hissed angrily to herself as her back straightened and her eyes closed for a second.

She just couldn't help with the reaction, because as it was happening, for the past hour or so he has been getting on her nerves and she was about to loose all trace of composure and just send him straight to hell.

Now yes, if she had to be honest, she would have to admit that Graham getting so impatient was partially her fault because maybe… just maybe, she was taking a ridiculous amount of time to get ready.

First it has been with her shower. She remained under the warm spray of water, washing as meticulously as she could, pampering every inch of skin as she hasn't done in a long time. Then, when that was done she began doing her hair and make up and she also took her sweet time getting that done as well, stretching every little detail until there was no other way but to finish. By the time she began dressing, Graham was already pacing in desperation.

Now, as a rule she rarely took so much time to get ready, especially if she was running late, but that day she wanted to make him mad. She knew how impatient he was and using that to her advantage, she was taking a lot of time.

So there was that, the satisfaction of making him wait in a passive aggressive manner; but deep inside she was also doing it in retaliation for the out of place comment he threw at her earlier on.

It has been like this, as soon as she woke up, hungover as hell and her thoughts about the kiss with Robin spiraling out of control, Graham _kindly_ reminded her that the wedding they were going to attend was one where a lot of high class people were going to show up and since she obviously carried some extra weigh on her ass and lacked significantly on height, that she needed to compensate by looking flawless.

That stung, she was not even going to deny it. The words fell on her like a bucket of icy-cold water being dumped over her head and yes, it worked perfectly to bring her back to reality in a matter of nothing.

Sure, she knew she didn't look like the regular pretty girls he apparently liked so much and that sometimes he used that as a fault against her, but taking in consideration that she now knew he was seeing someone else, the comment was a hard blow to her ego.

Yeah, she could maybe understand if he started seeing someone else because they grew apart or because she was more dedicated to her hospital residency than on being a good girlfriend, but making it about her looks was a whole different take on things…

It was low, it was cheap and if anything, it only added up to the list of why she was resenting him so much as of late.

Shaking her head and looking down to her body, she shrugged. She was happy with who she was, she wasn't tall or blonde and her eyes were a dull brown that didn't say much, but this was who she was and if he didn't like it, then too bad.

With a self-reassuring smile gracing her lips, she just put the lipstick down and took a lingering glance at the final product. Her dark hair was cascading down her shoulders in soft waves, her make-up was impeccable from her eyes to her lips and the designer dress she chose to wear for the event was perfectly falling in place.

In her eyes she looked good… hell, considering all she has been wearing as of late were her hospital scrubs, that her hair was always tied in a convenient ponytail and that her everyday makeup consisted in a bit of lip-gloss and eyeliner if she even remembered to put them on, she would say that she looked more than good.

"Hey, are you deaf?" Graham asked, finally busting into the bathroom to nag her on. "I've been calling you since forever."

"I'm not deaf, Graham, I heard you just fine." She responded curtly as she reached to grab her perfume to put some on.

"Really? And why is it that you couldn't respond to me?"

Turning around so she could face him, Regina allowed an exasperated gasp to escape her lips and rolled her eyes one more time. "I was getting ready. I mean looking flawless is a hard job for an ordinary looking girl like me to achieve, right? So I had to put some extra time." With her voice dripping sarcasm, she arched an eyebrow and waited for a response…

Perhaps an apology?

With his eyes glued to her, her boyfriend crossed his arms up to his chest and tilted his head to the side before ever so slowly speaking to her. "Hurry up or I will leave without you."

Regina quirked her lips and turned back to the mirror. "Fine, then leave without me." As if she cared. She would rather stay in bed that night, alone, even if that meant having to listen to Mary Margaret complain to her for months to come for missing her wedding.

That would only be a small price to pay, besides, she could bet on anything that Graham wouldn't mind at all.

"No Regina, I'm not going to arrive to the wedding by myself so be done already." With that said he turned on his heels and left the bathroom.

"Make up your damn mind." Regina mumbled under her breath as she took one last look at her reflection. "Well, this is it."

A minute later she walked out into the room to find Graham already at the door, waiting impatiently for her to show up. "Finally." He said in exasperation.

On her part, she just grabbed her evening handbag clutch and walked out the door, not even gracing him with a response.

That scene right there was not an unusual one for them, not even by a long shot. Over the past few months their relationship has been deteriorating at full speed and to be honest, she wasn't sure why they still stuck to one another. She was sure that he was cheating, she could barely stand him and to top all that up there was the incident with Robin and the kiss.

Now sure, the incident with the paramedic has been nothing… basically. They kissed, yes, but it wasn't like they did a heavy make out session where they sucked faces or anything like that; it has been more of a tender thing than anything else so she didn't know why she couldn't just get it out of her head.

Could it be because Robin was her friend and she was scared out of her mind that she screwed that up with a drunk-stupid mistake? Or maybe because it was disconcerting how such a little thing has been able to flip her entire mind around.

Because yes, it has been just a simple kiss, but it has been more than what she has been getting out of Graham and yes, it made her feel more…

It was something weird because she hasn't seen it that way until she came to analyze it at brunch, but that was how pathetically starved for some sort of affection Graham has left her… because what she was doing was grabbing onto something that probably meant nothing and making it way bigger.

That was how messed up she was, and for all that she had to thank none other than Graham.

Not that she would ever tell him that, she couldn't without mentioning the kiss and she was sure that if he ever found out he was going to auto combust out of anger and all hell would break lose on earth. Because the thing with him was that he acted like didn't want to be with her, true, but he also didn't want to let go.

Last night was a perfect example, after being missing in action for most of the night, when she walked back into their room he was already there, sitting at the table she put up for the two of them with the stupidest look on his face.

He was sorry that he was late, or so he said over and over again, but when he tried to make it up to her with a thousand excuses and a million promises, she just didn't want to hear. Especially when he lied to her saying that he has been with Robin when in reality she has been the one out with the London Native.

Ironic…

That has been last night… because that day they were more broken than ever, walking side by side but with a huge barrier separating them.

Now, Graham and his indifference and Robin and the kiss were only small parts of the big picture, because the way she saw it, her biggest problem at hand was Emma.

Sure, whatever happened between Emma and Robin has been a short insignificant thing, but still, if her friend found out she and the man kissed… God, she didn't even want to know what would happen if that case.

Everybody knew Emma was paranoid to a fault and she was sure next time she saw her, that her old roommate would be able to read what happened from her eyes and she wasn't going to lie, she was kind of afraid of her knowing.

True, she and Emma were not exactly best friends, but they were definitely more than simple acquaintances. They have been roommates in med school and if it wasn't because she moved out with Graham, they would be sharing an apartment during their residency too; so yes, there was no way to deny that in her drunken stupor, she messed that up too.

It was simple, there was an unspoken rule among roommates and friends that stated that never, under any circumstances, you should kiss a boyfriend, ex-boyfriend or love interest of one of the girls and well, she broke it.

Taking in a deep breath and trying not to think too much about any of that, Regina kept her silence as she along with her so called boyfriend made their way to the lobby.

It wasn't until they arrived there and spotted Robin, sitting and staring off in the waiting area that their mood changed, Regina feeling more than a little bit uncomfortable and Graham beaming.

That was another one of the reasons she would have rather kept herself in the room. Up there and alone she wouldn't have to pretend anything and with those two men she had to; she had to pretend that nothing out of the ordinary went on between her and Robin and she had to pretend that she didn't know that Graham was probably going to ditch her sometime during the night to meet with his 'lady friend'.

"Hey, mate, you're all spaced out there. Waiting on someone?"

At the sound of Graham's voice, Robin moved his head towards them and narrowed his eyes. He did it looking at her but she couldn't say for how long because she immediately dropped her gaze.

"Yeah, I'm waiting on Will to get ready. You know how he likes to take his time getting all pretty and stuff."

Graham laughed. "Oh yes, I know how that is, I practically had to drag this one out of our room to get her down here."

Regina faked a smile, but not even once did she look at Robin. If he wouldn't be there, she would have thrown a sarcastic comment about how she needed to take her time to look good since she was so ordinary looking; she would have done it just to spite Graham, but since Robin was there she didn't even moved her lips to speak.

"But at least my Regina takes her time to look good for me, God knows why Will does it." Graham said with a chuckle and Regina leered at him, wondering where was the man that basically called her too short and fat before telling her that he was going to leave without her if she wouldn't hurry. "Anyway, let me go see how this shuttle bus thing works so we can all go together."

"No; you go ahead first. I mean you are going with Emma, right? I don't want her to kick me out of a speeding vehicle."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Graham said and without any further ado he headed towards the reception desk to ask about the pre-paid transportation that was supposed to move them from the hotel to the church where the wedding was going to take place.

Once her boyfriend walked away, Regina took a few steps to the back of the lobby and then she suddenly found an unprecedented interest on her manicured nails. She inspected them, one by one before starting all over again.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Acting as if she didn't know he was talking to her, Regina lifted her face casually and saw that Robin was no longer sitting at a safe distance from her, he was now very much standing right in front of her.

"Sure." She said with a feigned indifferent shrug as she looked up to his face.

Licking his lips quickly, Robin took a deep breath and looked directly into the eyes. "It's about the other night…"

"Oh, don't even mention it. That was just… I was drunk, you know." She blurted out, not wanting him to think that she liked going around kissing her friend's ex-boyfriends. "I don't know what I was thinking…"

"Yeah, I know… you were drunk and well… it shouldn't have happened." He said without taking his eyes away from hers.

"I know, and I agree."

Robin nodded, still looking down at her with all the intensity of his deep blue eyes. It made her feel nervous and it made her go back in memory lane to remember the times when she has wanted nothing more than Graham to act more like Robin…

Yes, her boyfriend was handsome… but Robin was charming, funny, attentive… and all that wrapped up in his perfect good looks too.

"So are we good?"

"Yeah, I mean we should just forget about it and put it in the vault of things that shouldn't have happened. You know, next to the one of things we don't want to remember." She said with a smile she wasn't feeling.

So yes she said that, but the truth was that she if she wanted to, she could close her eyes and remember with precise detail everything about the kiss. From the feeling of his lips on hers to the way he was holding her so very close to him…

It has been essentially nothing, yes, but she was sure that it was going to be engraved in her memories for quite sometime.

Yes it was wrong and she knew it as Robin was the last man on earth she should have kissed. The two of them locking lips was like a taboo, he was Emma's ex-fling or whatever, she had a boyfriend so they stepped over the line.

Maybe if there was no Emma in the picture, Regina wouldn't be struggling to dismiss the thing as a simple kiss… A little kiss that replayed in her memory over and over again last night until she fell asleep to the empty words of Graham repeating how sorry he was to miss the dinner but nonetheless, just a kiss.

Maybe with no Emma she would be forgetting all about Graham and exploring a bit more into this Robin thing. Not necessarily to get back at her current boyfriend but just because Robin felt good… he felt right.

But it wasn't like that, Emma existed and so did Graham and that was why she needed to keep what happened with Robin in the past; and now that they both reached an agreement to forget what happened, the kiss and its repercussions was the last thing she wanted on her mind.

She wanted to put the incident behind her and really forget about it.

"Good," He said smiling down to her, his hand reaching back so he could touch a spot at the back of his head. "I didn't want to us to be… you know, um… awkward?"

Regina tilted her head to the side and smiled genuinely; there was something about the usually over confident paramedic struggling to get his words out that she found endearing and extremely charming. "We are okay, there's no need to worry about it."

"Cool," He said clapping his hands togethet and pinching the corner of his lips with the edge of his teeth. "So, you sure clean up nice, you look stunning."

Caught a bit off guard by the comment, Regina scoffed. It was an awkward reaction and she knew it, but she just didn't know how else to react. "Thanks, you don't look bad yourself."

_And what the hell wad that_? Some inner voice asked her as she felt her entire face burning. It was ridiculous and when he flashed her way one of those dimple smiles he knew how to rock perfectly, she felt herself blush even harder.

"Well, I figured that a wedding called for me to look at least half decent so..."

"You did good." And he definitely did, he looked as if he has been taken out of a magazine and some secret part of her wished she could just reach forward and touch him to see if he was real.

She didn't, obviously, but she did low key move a little closer so that she could breath into his scent because damn, if he was looking good then he was smelling even better.

She has always liked a man that smelled nice and Robin outside the hospital was not disappointing. Add to that how handsome he looked in his suit, how intensely blue his eyes looked and that was it for her, she wanted to kiss him once more…

"So I'm going to guess you settled that thing that was bothering you with Graham."

Taken back to reality harshly by the mention of her boyfriend, Regina wrinkled her nose. "Well, not really…" She began to say.

Should she tell him how she hasn't settled anything with Graham, like at all? Should she mention that he spent the entire day away and that because of that she was almost sure that the woman he was with was one of the guests staying at the hotel?

Sure, that last one was hard to confirm because Mary Margaret has invited so many people from the hospital… but she knew, she just needed one final mistake from Graham and she was going to get them both.

"He's an idiot, I said it last night and I'll say it again." Robin blurted out and Regina blinked a couple of times as she looked up to him.

Was he admitting to know that Graham was cheating?

"Regina?"

Fighting the urge to lift her hands and said that she was drunk and didn't know any better when she kissed Robin, Regina moved her head to the side just in time to see Emma walking by.

"Hey!" She said in a high pitched voice, walking away from Robin and straight towards the woman. "Graham is looking for a one of the shuttles so we can leave, come on, let's find him." She said while dragging Emma through the exit door.

"What were you doing with Robin back there, was he asking about me? He's such a creep." The taller woman said, her eyes moving over as Regina stared back to her.

For a moment, she wanted a hole to open on the ground and swallow her; but chuckling, she brushed Emma off and sighed. "Robin? Nah, we were just… oh look, there is Graham."

"Alright ladies, our transport is here so let's get moving. Emma, you look lovely tonight." He said in the best mood ever as he walked back to them. "This is going to be a great night, don't you think?"

"Well thank you Graham," She said with a smile, apparently forgetting all about Robin. "And yes, tonight is going to be just amazing."

At that, Regina took in a deep breath, she wasn't sure if it was going to be a great night, but she was almost sure that it was going to be a night to remember…


	3. Chapter 3

If someone happened to walk straight into her right in that moment and asked her to label her personality into a specific category, Regina would say in all confidence and without thinking it twice that she was an ambivert, that whole world between being an introvert and an extrovert.

She would also explain how being in that middle ground meant living torn between two opposites, being neither here nor there. It was a constant struggle of wanting to go out and have fun while simultaneously trying to avoid all forms of socializing and it was enjoying people's company while being appalled by their mundane human nature from time to time.

It was a weird thing, actually… like dwelling in a limbo where only a selected few really understood her.

To the rest of the world she was simply a detached person and those who didn't know her had the impression that she was completely aloof or maybe even a stuck-up, because that was actually the vibe that oozed out of her; but the reality of it all was that she plain and simply was extremely selective of who she opened up with.

So yes, that was how it was for her. In one side she had friends, she was loud and outgoing when she needed to be and there was nothing she enjoyed more than having a good laugh with them. She genuinely enjoyed interacting with her selected group and if she had the time for it, with her crazy schedule and all, she always made sure to join them for a few drinks even if it was only for a couple of hours a week.

But… at the same time, she could only bear the whole vibe of being out and about for so long before having to fully recharge, and usually when she needed this, she would just go home to wind down and simply enjoy her much needed alone time.

Most people didn't understand this… especially Graham, and as of recently he would simply dismiss those periods of time where she would rather settle for a quiet evening by complaining about her being in one of her moods. He would also sometimes call her out for being antisocial and when he was trying to be cutting, he would just tell her not to act so bitchy.

Yes, because that was Graham, once he stopped caring for a person he simply wouldn't even bother with them.

Not that her so called boyfriend and what he thought mattered to her, not anymore so going back to the present, Regina couldn't help but to feel that overwhelming sense of needing to recharge and she needed it badly.

That was what she was thinking as she walked in a bee line through the crowded dance floor of the reception of Mary Margaret and David's wedding.

It was like this, she has been there long enough to start feeling like it was all a little too much and she needed to have a moment of quiet. Instead of that, she was stuck there, thinking that the music was too loud, that there were way too many people around her and to make it all worse she couldn't for the life of her find Emma or any other of her friends from the hospital.

Not that she really wanted to find any of the ones that managed to make it to the reception. Of her closest friends, Mal was stuck at the hospital and while Tink and Ursula where somewhere around, they were already half drunk and she just didn't feel like joining them.

As for Emma, well… she was actually the last person she wanted to run into; after all she was still feeling uncomfortable with the woman's presence and she didn't want to end up confessing what she did.

But anyway, being like that made her feel ridiculous, but she was kind of overwhelmed by everything that was going on and there was nothing that she wanted more in that moment than finding the exit door and walk out into the chilly night of the streets of Manhattan.

She just wasn't feeling comfortable and if there was someone who really knew her paying attention to her, they would notice by the fact that ever since she got there she has been walking around without settling in one place. She wasn't talking to anyone, she wasn't having a good time and she just had in her system that one complimentary wine glass that Graham practically shoved in her face before disappearing into the crowd.

So long story short, even though the night was just getting started, she already wanted to leave.

That's why she was heading towards the bathroom, because out of all the places in the luxurious locale, that was the only one where she could find some peace of mind.

Maybe that's what she needed, peace of mind… to forget all about Robin and that kiss and get back into that sweet place were even looking at another woman's ex was a big no, no…

Or maybe she should skip the little exercise and just leave. If she was quick about it she could make it to the hotel, pick up her stuff and just go home before Graham even realized it.

Maybe this time she could leave him for good. Yeah, that's what she needed to do. She didn't need to be the one staying behind while he went around sleeping with other woman. In fact, she didn't know why she hasn't done that before.

Already decided, she turned around the corner and when she spotted the door that lead into the bathroom she walked directly towards it, only that when she was close enough she heard the distinct voice of Belle talking and giggling alone. For a moment she stopped dead in her tracks, thinking that she walked into something she shouldn't have. It made her freeze, but then she arched her eyebrows and walked in.

The woman was standing in front of the mirror, one hand holding a phone to her ear and the other one lifted up in the air as she swirled around her finger a strand of her long hair.

As soon as she saw her, Belle smiled sweetly.

"I'll tell you what, why don't we go to that place you told me so we can keep talking." The woman said as Regina moved to her side to take a look at her own reflection and fix her hair. "Hmmm, okay… see you then."

After that, Belle hung up, turned around and very dramatically, she threw her back to Regina and sighed loudly.

"Oh My God, Regina… I think I'm in love."

"Oh really?" She asked, watching her out of the corner of her eye. She knew Belle well enough to consider her an acquaintance as she was a nurse at the same hospital she worked at, but they where not close to a point where the other woman would confess something like that to her.

Especially since she along with everybody else in the company knew that she just recently broke up with Dr. Gold.

"Yes," Belle replied and then, as if she suddenly remembered herself, she pulled away from Regina and then snorted. "Well only if he feels the same, thing that I'm almost sure because let's face it, the man is crazy about me."

"Well aren't we feeling cocky tonight?" Regina said with a chuckle as she crossed her arms to her chest. She was pretty much sure the woman was drunk because she was generally quiet as a mouse. "So who is this lucky guy who has you head over heels?"

Leering around as if to make sure no one was listening, Belle licked her lips and then faced her. "I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell." After saying that, Belle took a deep breath, flipped at her hair and before Regina could reply, she burst her mystery man out. "It's Will."

"Will? As in Scarlet?" She asked, arching an eyebrow as her arms fell to her sides.

Oh Gold was going to have his head in a platter… the two men have never gotten along and that was something everybody in the hospital knew.

"I know, I know… you are probably thinking that I'm the worst person ever but Regina, listen to me; have you ever felt like there's nothing you want more than being with someone even though you know it is wrong? Because that's how I feel with him… I just… I don't even know how to explain it. He makes me feel things I never felt with Rumple and I just can't help it."

Pushing the inside of her cheek with her tongue, Regina went back in memory lane to the kiss she shared with Robin. Sure, it hadn't been nothing more than an insignificant kiss, but little as it was it has been wrong and in a way she could relate to the woman.

Ah, but there was a big difference, Regina has done that while drunk and now that she had a clearer mind she knew how wrong it was and she didn't want to repeat it.

Blowing out a breath, Regina went back to looking at Belle and then she smiled meekly. "I'm no one to judge you, but I'm going to tell you to be careful okay?"

Grinning and grabbing her hands, Belle laughed and threw her head back. "Thank you. Uff… I'm feeling butterflies in my stomach now that I'm going to see him." With that said, the brunette turned around in her heels and walked out the bathroom.

Once alone, Regina realized that weird as the conversation with Belle has been, it has led her to think about Robin and then her relationship with Graham.

Was she doing the same as Belle, jumping out of a shitty relationship with her eyes already set on someone else?

Once put that way, it sounded horrible… and she was sure people would judge her so much if they ever found out, especially if they knew she has kissed Robin while still officially dating Graham.

Oh but it wasn't fair, what she did was because Graham pushed her into it; if he wouldn't be cheating himself, she wouldn't have gone out to that bar to drink alone and if she wouldn't have gotten so drunk, she wouldn't have end up kissing another man.

But nooo, her boyfriend couldn't keep it in his pants and thus everything went downhill. So downhill that he left the wedding reception to be with the skank he was banging.

He was getting his fun that night, probably, so she knew he would not answer her calls if she ever decided to contact him, oh but once she could get him alone he was going to hear from her loud and clear.

As she mused about what she wanted to tell her soon to be ex-boyfriend when she confronted him, Regina exited the bathroom, walking blindly through the crowd. She was spaced out so she was not paying attention, but when she was near the indoor pool she felt someone grab her waist and practically force her to take a few steps back. That right there brought her back to reality.

Startled, she turned around to protest and saw the familiar face of Dr. Whale smiling down at her. "I want to dance with you."

Furrowing her brows, Regina used her thumb and her forefinger to grab his wrist and put his hand away from her. She has never been that close to the man so she didn't know why he was so forward with her. "I don't think so."

"Come on, it's only one dance." He said and his hand brushed hers away to go back to touching her. "Or is it that you are afraid that after it you won't ever want to look back at your boyfriend again."

Regina laughed, it wasn't an amused laugh but one bordering between annoyance and disbelief. Who did that creepy guy think he was anyway? She didn't care he was a doctor or whatever. "Look, take your hands off of me unless you want me to call my boyfriend to do it for you." She said petulantly but knowing full well that she wasn't going to call Graham for anything at all. But maybe at the mention of him, Whale would think about it and drop things were they were.

"Your boyfriend is not even here, babe, so who you gonna call, uh?" He said with a big grin, squeezing her even more to him.

"Hey, you heard her so put your hands away and get lost."

At the sound of that familiar voice, Whale took his hands away from her but remained standing in his spot. Regina on her part took a few steps away from the drunk man and walked towards Robin until she was standing safely by him.

"We were just going to dance."

"Yeah well go dance with someone else." Robin said and Regina smiled, eyeing the other man with one arched eyebrow.

At that Whale snorted, lifting a hand to his face and running it through his clean shaven jaw. He seemed drunk enough to stay standing there even when Robin told him to disappear and Regina knew that he wasn't going away without a fight. "And what if I want to dance with this one?"

Robin turned around to face Regina and looked down to her, his lips curving into a mocking smile. "Do you want to dance with him?"

"No I don't." She replied, her eyes moving from Whale's face to Robin's eyes.

With a shrug, the paramedic turned his face back to the other man and sighed out loud. "Well, you heard her."

Whale stared right at her and chuckled, but then he turned around and she assumed he was going to leave… for a second, because as soon as he did he turned back to them and took a step forward.

Now, Regina didn't know what he was going to do by taking that step; she wasn't sure if he was going to walk past them, she couldn't say if he was going to hit Robin and it was debatable that he just wanted to reach for her one more time. The thing was that before he could do any of the above, Robin placed one hand on his chest and pushed him ever so lightly…

The only problem was that the man was drunk and he stumbled backwards, falling right into the pool with a big splash.

Gasping as soon as she saw him go down, Regina just had to cover her mouth with a hand, afraid that she was going to break out laughing if she didn't.

Not because she was amused, because she definitely wasn't, but she wanted to laugh out of nervousness because holy shit, they were in a very high class wedding and Robin basically pushed Whale into a pool.

That was without mentioning how everyone was staring at them.

"Ops." Robin said as he looked back to her with a fake apologetically smile on his lips. "My bad-"

"Hey, you made him splash water in my shoes!"

Regina looked up to see a man in a suit staring daggers at them. He looked furious and she had to bit harder on her lips not to laugh.

"I didn't make him do anything, he slipped and fell. But I'm sure that when he gets out he's going to apologize." Robin said in the most laid back of tones. "Just give him a minute or two."

"An apology is not going to cut it; I don't shop at Target and you just ruined a two thousand dollars shoes with water."

"Oh Come on, the man just had an accident so don't be such a materialistic delusional wannabe and just wait until he can apologize."

At that, Regina pressed her forehead to Robin's back and laughed. She just couldn't hold what was one of her little defects; she laughed when she was antsy, nervous or uncomfortable and even when people thought she laughed mockingly she just did it on impulse.

"What did you just called me?"

"Gentlemen, is there a problem here?" Came the voice of what Regina assumed was security and this time she did her best to put on a serious face.

"Yes there is, this man over here pushed that other man into the pool and he ruined by shoes. Do you know how much this would cost me?"

"He didn't push him, he fell." Regina said after clearing her throat, noticing with the corner of her eyes that there was a crowd gathering around so they could know what the commotion was about. Just great.

"No, no. He pushed him, I saw him and if you guys don't kick him and his girlfriend out right in this moment, I'll never come back here."

"Good riddance, don't let the door hit you too hard when you leave." Robin snorted and Regina shook her head, already knowing how she was going to leave that place…

"Sir, I'm going to ask you to walk with me to the exit, we can't tolerate this kind of behavior here."

"What kind of behavior? The man just fell into the pool and this delusional troll went off on me for those stupid, ugly shoes."

Oh boy. "Robin, just let's get out." Regina said when she saw another one of the security men talking on his phone while looking at them. Something was telling her that he was calling the police and she didn't want to stick around for that.

After all Robin did push Whale into the pool and even when they couldn't arrest him for that, they could make him have a rough time that night.

"I think they are calling the police." She whispered and Robin snorted.

"Then we better pull out a Houdini, come on." He whispered back, grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the security men and the guy in the expensive shoes.

They walked quickly, circling the pool, brushing past the crowd at the dance floor and then finally reaching the exit door.

"Fuck." Robin mumbled when they walked out into the night and saw a police car getting parked at the entrance of the local. As soon as he saw them, he tightened his hold on her hand and urged her on.

They practically fled the scene, Regina walking as fast as her high heels would allow her as a ridiculous urge to laugh out loud wanted to take over her.

The whole thing was just ridiculous… was she now a fugitive? It was crazy.

But she followed Robin nonetheless because as her father used to say, it was better that they said: here she ran than here she died, and even if the police taking her into custody wasn't even near dying she rather run away.

And run away they did; it wasn't until they were a few blocks away from the club that she allowed the urge to laugh win, and as soon as she started to laugh Robin halted on his tracks and turned around to face her.

"Wait a second, are we really running away from the police?" He asked with a big grin about to break on his face as he knitted his brows. "Because if we are I can tell you that I haven't done this in a while."

Without letting go of his hand, the dark-haired leaned against a wall in the alley they just stopped by and sighed tiredly. "Then I'm glad you have more experience in this than me and decided to run. I mean just imagine what Mary Margaret would say if we got arrested at her wedding."

Robin chuckled, taking a step closer to her. "That wouldn't make her happy."

"And that wouldn't be good." She said, a big smile on her face as her eyes fixed on his.

"Not at all so yeah, I think I saved the night for both of us, so by the way, you're welcome."

At that and the smug look he had on his face, Regina snorted; feeling silly about it but unable to stop herself. It was the adrenaline of the run, it was still pumping in her system and she needed to cool off. "Oh yeah, where are my manners; thanks you Robin."

Pushing the corner of his lips with the tip of his tongue, Robin looked up to the dark sky for a second and then shrugged, returning his eyes to her. "Anytime."

"Okay, so you saved me, but at least admit that I run pretty fast with heels." She said in a chuckle as she could feel her feet resenting that little run.

"Meh, you were kind of slow." He said looking down at her shoes and then returning his sparkling blue eyes to her own. "But with those things I don't even know how you walk so I'll give you props for running with them."

Regina smiled despite realizing that he was standing way too close to her; she also realized that she was still holding to his hand. It was insane, but whole thing was playing against her; they were in that lonely alley and she was now unable to tear her eyes away from his.

In some sense it was like Déjà vu, her mind reliving the moment that caught them in a very similar situation just the previous night.

There was no Emma and definitely no Graham in her mind that could make her look away or pull her hand from his much larger one and for some reason she thought of Belle.

Deep inside she knew she had to break away from the stare or that at least should let go of his hand and ignore the moment as nothing but another lapse of judgment. But with him standing so close she could barely breathe, let alone move.

Unconsciously, she licked her lips and lowered her eyes to his. In that moment she realized that if she pulled at his hand he would take a step forward… and if he was a step nearer she could lift her face up and kiss him.

"I think we should go now." He said after clearing his throat and Regina nodded in agreement.

"As long as the coast is clear of police officers…"

Yes, they definitely needed to move on. They needed to go back the same way they came from and snap back to reality; but instead of moving a step back, Robin moved a step forward and she automatically angled her face to him so he could get an easy access to her lips.

This time there was no doubt in her mind as of who started the kiss, he did. But it wasn't as if she was putting any kind of resistance whatsoever, as soon as his lips brushed against hers she parted a way in for him and he took advantage of it, sliding his tongue right in so he could touch it to hers.

And her response was immediate, she quickly let go of his hand and lifted it to the back of his head so that her fingers could slide into his hair, holding him in place at the same time that she enjoyed the silky texture of his silky locks underneath her touch.

It may be wrong, but boy did it felt good.

As the night lead them once again towards the same path they agreed never to cross again but now going even further, his tongue swept against hers, obliterating all her common sense effortlessly and making her act on impulses. She kissed him back with passion, her free hand dropping her purse to the ground so she could put a better use to her fingers by running them up his sides and then over the muscles of his back.

Kissing him felt exquisite, she couldn't lie about it, but being able to touch him even if it was through the fabric of his shirt was something else.

It made her feel giddy as a warm sensation washed over her.

But not wanting to be left behind, Robin reciprocated her touch by wrapping one arm around her waist so he could press her to him, making her body mold to his in the most delicious of manners as his other hand roamed from her hip to her waist, back and forth.

It was insane, she didn't have alcohol to blame this time and yet she couldn't force her body or her mind to stop reacting to him. It was just that he was a good damn kisser and she just went weak for his lips on hers, for the way his body felt pressed to hers, for the way his other hand gently settled on her hip… overall she was going weak for him.

And it was just wrong.

Pulling away from his lips, Regina opened her eyes and took her hand off his hair. "Robin, you know we shouldn't…" She breathed out, locking her eyes with his stormy ones as he licked her lip gloss off his lips.

"I know." He said with a voice that much like her own was just a raspy whisper in the wind.

"This is crazy." She muttered, and unable to stop herself she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his again.

And she was definitely crazy… this was Robin and she was kissing him silly in the middle of the street. It was… God, she has been there when Emma was upset about their break up so kissing him was just wrong.

She didn't know what got into her. She wasn't like that…

But maybe she was acting like that as a way to reassure herself that there were people out there that could treat her like a real woman and not a better than nothing, or maybe she just really lost it… the thing was that the longer he kissed her, the less she could find it in herself to stop him.

But she didn't need to be the one putting a stop to it that time, because amid their kissing session his phone started to ring and the magic of the moment was gone. He pulled away, stepped back, grumbled something under his breath and took out the phone out of his pocket so he could look at the screen.

Regina watched him, her cheeks burning and her lips swollen. Apparently, he didn't like what he saw out of his phone because he blew out a breath and put the phone back into his pocket before looking up.

As he looked at her, the repercussions of what they just did started to down on her and she started to feel bad about it.

"I think we better go back." She said, blinking a couple of times as Robin's phone started to ring again.

He nodded and ran a hand down his face as she remained in place, folding her arms to her chest while biting her lips into her mouth. "Yeah, let's get out of here."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

If she had to be completely honest, Regina would have no option than to confess that she has been a bit jealous when Robin started to date Emma, and that when they didn't get pass a second date, she has been quite ecstatic about it.

Yes, it has made her feel like such a shitty friend to both of them, especially when it came to Emma because the woman didn't take the abrupt end to their relationship so well; but yeah… being jealous of the whole thing was her truth.

Now, back to those days, Regina has tried to justify her irrational way of feeling by telling herself that it was not jealousy what took over her so irrationally, but that it has been more like her subconsious being aware that her two friends were definitely not a good match and that she low-key just wanted them to see this before it all ended in disaster… because a match like theirs could only end badly.

And she hasn't been wrong.

What could she say? Emma was too volatile for the always laid back Robin and the woman was too possessive and invasive while he was… well, while he was just too good for her.

So yes, she has been in denial back then, as she didn't want it to be true; it made her feel awful since she had a boyfriend herself, but the reality of it all was that she has been simply jealous…

Jealous, because she couldn't quite understand why couldn't she also have someone more like Robin and less like Graham.

It was just that… Robin was funny, he was charming and there was this lovable trait about him that ended up drawing her in since the first time they talked and yes, there was always this fluttering feeling in her stomach whenever she heard the ambulance's siren getting near the ER.

Yes, she has also been attracted to him because the man looked good, she has always been well aware of that, even if she never acted on it. Actually, she never put too much thought into it and in her obsession to justify things she didn't understand, she decided that this attraction was a normal reaction to someone in her situation.

She was lonely, ever since they left med school Graham has been acting more like an asshole each day and well, there came this handsome-charming man who would actually take the time to listen to her and that has been it.

Now, the little thing between them was a pure platonic friendship though and it never progressed into anything more; mainly because the Emma fiasco but also, because she had someone waiting at home.

So she has pushed the attraction away, far where it wouldn't bother her and with time she learned how to live with it… at least, until the previous night happened.

Now after they kissed, she has caught herself thinking about him in more than one occasion. Her thoughts going over silly things like his smile and how his eyes would light up his entire face whenever he flashed those pearl whites ; and talking about those eyes, he did have a nice pair that seemed to see right through you.

Then it was the way he kissed, that unique scent that he carried around, how his hair would make him acquire a boyish look when he didn't put gel on it and yeah, she has even caught herself thinking about his hands and how they felt around her…

"This is no good." She said under her breath and with the corner of her full lips curving into a nervous chuckle, she tilted her head to the side so she could take a good look at the man sitting at her side.

He with his careless hair going everywhere, his scruffy cheeks, smartass mouth and that tattoo taking over his arm looked like one of those bad boys her mother would warn her about when she was younger. She remembered it clearly, she used to tell her that guys that looked like that were only trouble and an older Regina could see why.

Because this one was going to get her in so much trouble…

Biting on her lips, Regina sighed out loud and focused her eyes on the way Robin was looking out the window; she did that for a while and probably sensing her eyes on him, he tilted his head to the side and fixed the intensity of his eyes on her.

Regina just blinked, returning the stare with the same ardor but unsure about what was really going on between them… about what was going on with her.

It was strange, but she wasn't feeling as guilty as she should. Yes, she very well knew that those kisses shared between them were enough of a reason for Emma to kill her and that instead of thinking about him like she was, that she should be repenting about her mistakes.

But she wasn't, even though she knew they could never, ever kiss again. Even when she was aware that they couldn't even think about kissing…

Taking in a deep breath, the dark-haired woman shifted in her seat at the back of their Uber ride and cleared her throat. She felt a bit awkward after what happened back in that alley, but she couldn't act as if nothing happened because it did and in what form.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked in a fake confident tone, looking up into Robin's eyes and feeling a bit giddy by the way he was looking back at her.

It was actually nerve-wrecking, as the effect of those clear blue orbs delving deep into her own eyes was making her feel like an adolescent blushing girl in the presence of her biggest crush.

True, the feeling was nice and exciting; but she shouldn't be feeling either of those things with this particular man so she looked away to gather her thoughts.

"Go ahead and shoot." He said, his voice low but steady.

Blinking a few times and feeling her lips involuntarily curve into the shadow of a smile; Regina drew in a deep breath before letting it out through her parted lips. "What was that back there?" She asked finally, her eyes returning to him.

At the question, Robin ran his fingers over his jaw without taking his eyes away from hers. "It was exactly what we said we couldn't do again. I don't know… I think we got a little carried away and just-"

"It can't happen again." Regina hurried to say before he could finish and he pursed his lips and nodded. Deep inside, she was glad that he understood and agreed… "What happened back there has to be the last time it happens, and this time for real; you are one of my best friend's ex-boyfriend…"

"I was never Emma's boyfriend, we just went in a couple of dates and those didn't lead us anywhere. You know that." He said as a matter of fact and at those words Regina shook her head and breathed in.

"I know, but it's the same thing. We… look, just… no more kissing okay."

Robin cleared his throat and turned to her. He was chewing on his lips almost compulsively, but his eyes never stopped digging deep into hers.

"Regina…" He began to say and something in his tone made her breathing catch in her throat. "I like you… not only as a friend but as a woman. I think that's pretty obvious now so I won't even try to deny it. You're smart, you're easy to talk to and…" He scoffed, running a hand down his jaw. "You're beautiful. But I get how this is more than a little complicated for you so I won't push anything. I get it, no more kissing," He responded to a somehow stunned Regina just as the Uber pulled over the hotel.

Now… at his confession, Regina just opened her eyes a little wider as her heart slammed so very hard into her chest.

Robin… liked her? She just couldn't process that as she was supposed to…

Yes, it made a little bit of sense because he was always so attentive… so very charming with her… but… still, the confession blew her mind.

"I hope that what I said doesn't ruin anything, will it? I mean I do know how to behave myself so I… I won't really… you know, try anything other than being a friend."

His face blushed a little as he drew in a deep breath and Regina swallowed hard. He was acting as if he was nervous and that right there made her want nothing more than to reach to him and tell him that she liked him too.

She didn't, she just shook her head and replied.

"No… it won't ruin anything." She chuckled, her brows furrowing as she struggled to process it all.

"Good." He said almost in relief and before any of them could get out of the Uber, he extended one hand towards her and smiled his infamous dimple smile. "So, still friends?"

Puffing out a breath and trying to take her eyes away from that smile, Regina lifted her arm and allowed him to take her hand in his much larger one.

For a few seconds they remained like that, looking into each other's eyes as if nothing else mattered. It was a little strange, the way her eyes remained glued to his, the warmness of his hand suffocating hers, the smile that won't wipe from her face... but then she shook her head back to reality and pulled her hand away. "Yeah, friends."

After that little exchange, they both got out of the car and headed into the hotel.

What followed was quick, she mumbled something about being ready to call it a night and after a failed attempt to say goodnight as two friends usually did, they both went their different ways, Regina using the elevator and Robin saying something about how he was going to find some food.

Once at her floor, she made it into her room in no time and resting her back to the closed door she shut her eyes and blew out a breath. "What is wrong with you Regina? This is Robin…" She hissed, trying to ban from her mind everything related to that man.

But it was hard, because she just couldn't stop thinking about what he said or the way he kissed her less than an hour ago.

Ah, but she needed to remember that once upon a time he probably kissed Emma like that and that no matter how their relationship ended, the woman was her friend and she just couldn't do that to her.

Thinking about Emma worked to get Robin off her mind for the time being, and finding the silence to be very comforting she opened her eyes and walked into the room.

It has been a long night, and now that she could sit and look back at the whole picture, she decided that she didn't have to put up with all the crap Graham was putting her through.

He was cheating and even when she has spent the last few years of her life dating him, what he was doing was something she couldn't overlook.

If he wanted to see other women, then he was going to be free to do so because as far as she was concerned, Regina and Graham were no more.

As if in cue with her thoughts, her phone started to ring and she recognized the ringtone as the one she had for the man who betrayed her. So, taking the phone out of her purse and with her countenance getting somber she answered in a cold tone. "What do you want?"

"Where are you?"

"Does it matter?" She answered curtly.

At the other line, Graham took in a deep breath; Regina could hear him very clear. "Of course it matters, Regina. Look, I heard what happened at the reception and I swear that I'm going to get my hands on Whale and…"

"Don't even bother, Robin took care of everything while you were conveniently nowhere to be found." She replied through clenched teeth. "As a matter of fact, you don't have to bother about anything that has to deal with me anymore; I'm through with this."

"Baby, I know you are mad I wasn't there for you but I swear I'm going to make it up to you in some way or another. Are you at the hotel, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Chuckling bitterly, Regina looked up to the ceiling and shook her head. "I already told you not to bother. I mean I don't want to ruin your night with your lady friend; you were probably looking forward to see her tonight so go ahead and have the time of your life."

After she said that there was a long and deep silence on Graham's part and Regina felt a mix of satisfaction and a stinging pain twist her stomach in a knot. It was the moment of truth, now he knew that she knew and she wondered what would be his reaction.

"Regina baby, I don't know what you mean by that." He said, his tone low and paused. "You know I don't have any lady friend… you are the only one for me, you are the love of my life."

"Oh that's a bunch of crap and you know it!" She snapped, losing it. "Do you really think I'm stupid? Because I'm not, Graham, and this time I'm not going to fall for your lies… I had enough."

"Baby… just listen to me okay…"

"I don't want to listen." She said in relief because no, she really didn't want to nor did she have to, so after telling him that she hung up her phone and threw it over the King size bed.

For a few seconds she just stared at it and then it started to ring once again, his ringtone breaking the silence that for a moment took over the room.

Ignoring it, Regina breathed out and started to move around so she could gather the few things she had scattered all over the room. When she was done with that she put them all into her suitcase, grabbed her purse, lifted up her head up high and walked out of Graham's life for good.

There was no looking back this time.

Now, she knew the man better than anyone and knowing him the way she did she was sure that he was graciously getting rid of whoever his lover was to go back to her and 'make things right'. That gave her a wicked sense of satisfaction, but even though she didn't want to be in that room when he arrived because she didn't want to hear his lies and she didn't want to see his face.

When she was through she was trough and there was no way she could go back to him after what he did.

With her mind clear on what she had to do, Regina made a few calls and when she was able to contact Tink, the woman agreed that could stay at her room for the night.

It has a hassle to get a key card to get in the room but she managed.

So, deep in her thoughts, Regina got into her friend's room, got into the bathroom, took a quick shower and headed back into the room to change. Once there and out of curiosity, she checked her phone and saw five missed calls from Graham and one WhatsApp notification from Robin.

The last one got her full attention and she quickly read it.

_'WRU_?'

Sitting at the corner of the bed, Regina bit down on her lips and decided to respond without responding. _'Nowhere_.'

His response was almost immediate and she smiled until she saw what he wrote. '_I have a crazy boyfriend looking for you_…'

Argh, she should have known. She made the mistake of mentioning Robin to Graham so it was no surprise that he was the first one he called to check on her.

_'Is he with you?'_

_'Nope, I'm all alone. But he's calling me nonstop'_

Looking back as if she was afraid that someone was going to see what she was going to write, Regina looked down to her phone and bit hard on her lips.

She knew she should cut the little exchange right in that moment, but the reality was that she wanted to keep the conversation going.

'_He sounds worried._' Robin wrote back.

Right… as if she cared that he was worried. As far as she was concerned he didn't care for the longest of times and now he wanted to become the most loving boyfriend? Hell no.

_'Tell him you don't know.'_

_'Told him that first time around. So WRU_?'

For some reason, Regina smiled at that. _'Nowhere, u?'_

_'At the roof eating cheeseburgers…_'

_"At the roof? You are not going to jump, are you? I heard there are no ambulances available tonight.' _She typed back, knowing he wasn't going to do such a thing but just wanting to say something silly.

_'Naahh, not today'_

Putting her phone down, Regina pursed her lips as some crazy idea got into her brain. She tried to push it aside but it was almost impossible. Sighing, she picked the phone once again and replied.

_'Want company? I promise I'll just jump if you do it first.'_

After hitting the send button, Regina bit hard on her lips and waited for a response, half hoping him to tell her that he didn't need company at the same time that she wanted him to reply with a yes.

She knew it was wrong, especially after he said what he said, but she really hoped he would say it was okay for them to meet.

It took more than a few minutes for him to reply, but when he did Regina couldn't help but to smile.

_'Sure, there's room enough for two and a lot of cheeseburgers_.'

Closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath, Regina smiled... feeling somehow giddy about the fact that she was going to see him again that night…


	5. Chapter 5

It took Regina a little over twenty minutes after getting Robin's message so that she could finally walk out of the room she was now sharing with Tink and head his way.

Twenty long minutes that in her mind stretched into a whole eternity as she debated with herself whether it was a good idea to join him or not. Twenty minutes of internal drama and lots of musing…

It has been a real struggle to make that final decision, a hard battle of being aware of what she wanted and knowing full well what she should do. Heart versus brain, one telling her to go at it without looking back and the other one refusing to come up with a single reason why it was a good idea to meet with the man in such a secluded spot in the middle of the night.

It has been a very complicated thing because even when she wanted to do it, she knew the whole situation could turn out to be dangerous, as this was not any man but someone who just confessed to like her in more than a friendly manner… a man that she also happened to like even when she knew she shouldn't and sure, why not throw it all there? A man that felt like she was destined to kiss over and over again….

Which was not a bad thing… not at all. They were two adults that like each other and well, after the way they kissed in that alley there was no doubt that there was a lot of chemistry between them to make things very interestimg… but because she just broke up with Graham she should definitely not be considering being something more than just friends with him.

It was too soon, her mind was still trying to process the whole transition and well, there was still Emma to consider here.

Taking a deep calming breath through her nose and then exhaling via her mouth, the brunette stopped for a second, her eyes closing and her brain screaming that she could still turn around and do the right thing.

She knew she should do just that, and yet, after some quick consideration she opened her eyes and then pushed the emergency door that lead out to the ceiling of the hotel so that she could open it.

Once that was done, Regina was immediately hit by a chilly breeze that swept all around her as she stepped into the night.

Now, at first glance she couldn't see Robin anywhere around and she couldn't help but to wonder if she took too long to get there or if it was that he thought better about it and decided that it was best for them not to meet.

Yes, he liked her, he said so himself, but the timing of them realizing there could be more to what they had wasn't the best and a simple attraction didn't mean he wanted to complicate his life with the likes of her and her situation.

It could also be that he didn't want to ruin a perfectly good friendship over something that was going to backfire on their faces at any given time so who knew, he probably just left.

Sighing, Regina decided to take a look around before making up her mind on what to do so she stepped away from the door, walking in a straight line towards the edge of the roof. When she got there, the future doctor stood on her tip-toes and looked over the retaining wall that circled the edges.

It was very high, the city below her extending everywhere her eyes could see. It was a beautiful sight…

"I hope you are not the one thinking on jumping."

Upon hearing that familiar smooth accent, Regina bit down the smile that wanted to break in her face and keeping her eyes fixed on the panorama before her, she breathed in.

"I was actually making sure you didn't make the jump before I got here. Oh and let me tell you something, I'm very glad you didn't because you wouldn't have made a pretty sight sprawled down there." With that said, she turned around and found her friend sitting behind some kind of huge intricate conduits, his blue eyes glued to her and the hint of smile gracing his lips.

"Wow, I have to admit that I'm very appalled by your tetricity."

Wrinkling her nose, Regina smiled in return. "Well thank you, I have my good days."

The paramedic scoffed, one of his eyebrows arching up and the corner of his lips curving into half a smirk, all that without taking his eyes away from her. "Well I see that."

Biting on her lips, the brown eyed couldn't help but to notice the way his eyes discretely looked at her from head to toe and she suddenly became very self-conscious about what she has chosen to wear before going to him.

Yes, it sounded pretentious and she wasn't too happy with that, especially since it was definitely not like her to be so preoccupied with her appearances. But the fact that she has packed for a wedding and all the activities that came with it meant she didn't have anything in her suitcase casual enough for the occasion and that has made her second guess each and every one of her options.

At the end, she decided for a somehow modest dress, the only one she has packed that didn't leave half her breast exposed and that wasn't tight enough to accentuate all her curves. No, this one was actually a bit loose and comfortable… even when it was a bit short. Meaning that she walked out to him without showing too much boobs but she was definitely showing a lot of legs….

And from the angle where he was looking at her, she was sure he was getting quite a view.

Definitely not a good start if what she wanted was to keep him as a friend…

"I'm sure you do." As his only response, Robin extended his arms to the sides and shrugged.

Now… there was no denying that Regina was feeling a bit awkward and self-conscious under his stare so she tried to relax her muscles and just act as she has always acted around him, easy going.

"So, where are those cheeseburgers?" She asked in her most casual tone, walking towards him so that she could sit by his side.

Once she took a comfortable position, she opened the palm of her right hand and grabbed the two Pandora charm bracelets she picked up from her suitcase before walking out of the room.

One of them she put on without any problem, but the second one seemed to have a broken lock and it was impossible for her to put it on without all the charms falling off.

"Cheeseburgers, who said anything about cheeseburgers?" He replied, his voice carrying a hint of amusement

"Well I think you did, you said there were enough for two." She said casually, still trying to fix the bracelet and in all honestly not interested in the sightless for the burgers.

If she mentioned said food, it was because she couldn't come up with a better subject that could ease the weird tension that was surrounding them.

"Ah, you mean those cheeseburgers. Well there were enough for two about half an hour ago. But after a while I just didn't think you were really coming so… sorry."

Tilting her head up, Regina arched an eyebrow and looked up at him. She was about to throw whatever comment that came into her mind about him selling her flat dreams or something like that, but as soon as her eyes meet his she didn't find it in her to say anything.

Has he always had that glint in his eye? Somehow she didn't think so.

Clearing her throat and looking back down, she shrugged. "Great, I think this broke up."

"Let me see." He said and without waiting for a response he took if away from her hand. It took him three seconds after that to let all the charms fall to the ground. "Shit."

"Hey…" Regina complained, but even though she laughed and started to pick the charms into her hand. "Now look at what you did."

"What? That thing is broken so I was just helping you get rid of them." He exclaimed, picking a few of the charms and putting them in her hand. "In fact I think I would do you a favor by throwing them away."

Arching an eyebrow, Regina shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Well thank you, but it may be that the chain is broken but these charms right here are gems and murano glass and they are not broken. So you know… I think I want to keep them."

"Whatever." Robin replied with a snort and she wrinkled her nose.

"So Robin-" She said, lifting her head to look at him once all the charms where safely gathered besides the room key card. "I didn't know you liked to hang out in rooftops all by yourself."

Of course, there were a lot of things about him that she didn't know and she was now very curious. Yeah they could be considered as friends, but her knowledge of some of his personal likes or dislikes were limited to what everyone and their mother's knew about him and some one on one conversations that covered mostly shallow subjects and work.

Now it was true that many people would say that was enough to know a person, but it was just that she knew there was so much more to him than that and she couldn't lie, she kind of wanted to get to know a little more about him.

Shrugging and tilting his head to the side, Robin fixed his eyes on hers once again. "It's a good place to gather your thoughts. It's quiet and it has a nice view… you know."

"Am I interrupting you?" After all she basically invited herself over. "If you want I can just go-"

"It's okay, I don't mind the company."

"No I mean it so don't feel obliged to say that. Just say the word and I'm out, I promise I won't take it personally or anything."

"Regina, shut up. If I told you I don't mind it's because I don't mind."

She smiled, keeping her eyes on his as he stared back. "Well, if you insist then I'll have to stay, that way I'll keep an eye on you and that wall. I mean I don't want you jumping over or anything."

Shifting positions so that he could face her, he narrowed his eyes and took in a deep breath. His mood seemed to change all of a sudden and she swallowed down, wondering…

"So what happened with Graham? According to him you are nowhere to be found and you are not answering your phone either, he says to be worried about you."

Ah, Graham… the last subject she wanted to approach with him or with anybody for that matter. "He's not worried about me, if he is worried it's because I called him out about cheating on me."

"You did?" Robin asked very slowly, not even once taking his eyes away from hers.

"I told him I was through with him and I am. It was long overdue… we were broken for so long that I barely remember how it was before."

Robin bit into his lips and for a second, Regina observed the gesture. Then she looked away and folded her arms to her chest, her intentions guarding herself from the chill of the night.

"Well good riddance, you are too good for him anyway."

Snorting, Regina angled her face to him, noticing the seriousness in his face. "Do you talk like that about all your friends?"

"That gobshite is not my friend; he's just someone I know."

Furrowing her brows, she tilted her head to the side. "Really? Well I always thought you two got along just fine." Sure, not in a best friends manner but in all the times she has seen them interact, her impression has been that they liked each other.

"No, I never quite liked him. I tolerate him because we have mutual friends and well, because you and him were together; but other than that…" He shrugged.

Nodding, Regina bit on her lips, then when she was about to say something about that, a slight cold tremor ran down her spine and she shivered.

The whole thing made her laugh a little, but then when he took of his hoodie and wrapped it around her much smaller frame she didn't feel like laughing, especially when the scent of him was suddenly invading all her senses.

"Thanks." She mumbled as she slid her arms into the sleeves; Robin just smiled his dimple smile… a smile that made her want to reach forward and just kiss the hell out of him.

Shaking the unfriendly thought out of her head, Regina blurted out a question that was supposed to make her mind stop wandering loose…

"Did you know that he was cheating on me? And if you did, do you know with whom?"

Quirking his lips, Robin chuckled as one of his hands reached up to scratch his cheek. He did it almost nervously; thing that struck her as odd coming from him. "Love, I don't think you want to know that answer."

"So you do know." She stated, reading between lines.

"I… kind of did some digging around tonight… and well, I may have found something but I don't think it's something I should be spilling out. It's not my place."

At that his response, she nodded, but then she opened her mouth again and blurted out another question. "She is she someone I know, right?"

Pushing the inside of his lip with his tongue, Robin blinked slowly. "Why do you want to know? He's… not worthy, trust me; none of them are."

"I know. But it's just that… I have this morbid curiosity to know."

Yes, she and Graham have been together for so long that deep inside she wanted to know who was the woman who made him forget all about her. For sure she had to be one of those skinny little blondes that he used to compare her with so much and God, how would she hate that.

For a long while the two of them remained in complete silence, Regina wondering about how much Robin knew about everything and the paramedic just looking up to the dark skies.

"He's a bloody idiot if you ask me, and when he realizes the dumb mistake he made he will come back to you with his tail between his legs; hopefully it will be too late for him."

Regina leered at him as her lips curved into a grin. "Oh yesterday was too late for him already and trust me, I don't plan on going back to him, ever."

"Are you sure?"

Looking at him, she blew out a breath. "One hundred percent, I'm over him."

"Good," He said clapping his hands. "But that you are over him doesn't mean you can go ahead and kiss me like I know you want to."

Regina guffawed, not quite believing he just said that. "What? No, I do not want to kiss you." Sure, she wouldn't mid it but she wasn't going to…

Robin puffed out a breath. "Yeah yeah, sure."

"No… believe what you want but I do not want to kiss you, especially after you ate all those cheeseburgers. It's gross." She said shaking her head.

Now that was half a lie so not wanting him to know that she looked down to her hands and found great interest in her good bracelet.

"You are such a shitty liar." He laughed and she shrugged.

"Shut up."

Now call her crazy, but Robin was making her feel a little flustered by getting nearer and by lack of something better to do she sucked into her mouth the inside of her cheek. Maybe if she ignored him he would stop because he was just messing with her; what was really bad was that what he was doing was working and that he knew it.

But as much as she looked away while biting down a smile, his closeness was every second that passed by more and more palpable and the situation was making her feel antsy. So unable to help herself, she arched an eyebrow and lifted her head to find herself face to face with him, and just before she could react he grabbed her chin with two fingers and brought her closer to him.

He didn't kiss her, but his lips were just a breath away from hers; in fact he was so close that she could almost savor him and for a wild second she was sure she couldn't breathe.

Was he trying to prove something or was he really going to kiss her? She didn't know, all she knew was that she was an inch away from committing her third strike, one inch away from falling victim to a severe case of impaired judgment once again; and even though she knew she shouldn't respond like that, she just closed her eyes and breathed out.

Then, all of a sudden Robin was putting a distance between them and Regina opened her eyes to look at him.

He was smiling at her, confidence written all over his face. "See, I knew you want to kiss me."

Opening her mouth to protest and quickly closing it back, Regina pressed a hand to her cheek and gasped. "I can't believe you did that, oh my God you are such a jerk."

So he pretended he was going to kiss her but he wasn't; just like she knew in the back of her mind he just wanted to mess with her and she as the fool she has become just stood there, waiting on him to go for it.

It made her feel more than a little embarrassed and yeah, guilty.

With the smile still on his face, Robin licked his lips and lifted her chin to his face once again. "That's okay, because between you and me, I want to kiss you too."

Regina blinked a couple of times; as the intensity of his eyes delved deep into hers she was trying to find a voice that that would tell him that they couldn't kiss even if they wanted to. She needed the voice to let him know that even if she broke up with Graham, he was always going to be Emma's ex and thus they could never be.

Didn't they agree on that earlier that night, twice?

But maybe it was all her fault; she shouldn't have gone up to the roof to meet with him, not after those kisses. It was more than obvious that there was something in the surface that wanted to break through between them and the most intelligent thing was to walk away from it.

There shouldn't be texts, no running away, no clandestine meetings at the wee hours of the morning and definitely no kissing; especially no kissing.

But maybe deep inside that's what she wanted in the first place, maybe it was that she went up there so that the night would make their lips find each other once more.

"Robin…" She began to say, but when he brushed her hair behind her ear while keeping his eyes on hers, she forgot what else to say.

"As a matter of fact, I think I will kiss you right now so if there is an objection, you better talk now."

Lowering her gaze to his lips, Regina scoffed nervously. Okay, so what was going on and why wasn't she objecting?

The answer of what was going on came soon enough when Robin brushed his lips lightly to hers. It was a gentle contact yet to progress into something more, but for the moment she just closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his pliant lips searching to get a response from her, a response that she was more than happy to give.

"What the fuck is this?"

Jumping away from the kiss and feeling her heart sink to her feet, Regina covered her lips with her hand and her eyes automatically searched for that voice she recognized at once.

"Just what the fuck is this shit?"

The question was repeated and sitting on the ground while watching the approaching figure get nearer and nearer, Regina blinked her eyes and swallowed hard because what else could she do?

Sure, she could deny and swear that things were not what they looked like but deep in her mind she knew that wasn't going to work because yup, she has been caught with her lips glued to those of her friend's ex and what was worse, she has been caught by the woman herself.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Robin hissed annoyingly and the blonde changed her eyes to him.

"I don't know what you are trying to play here, Robin… but with Regina? She's my best friend and this is what you try to do?"

"Oh is she now?"

Closing her eyes and getting up to her feet before those two could start one of their fights, Regina took in a deep breath. "Let me explain this…"

Turning to her and stabbing her with the sharp ice of her cold eyes, Emma snarled her lips and closed her hands into fits. "Explain what? That you've been playing me for a fool, pretending to be my friend while you were sleeping with him? Is that what you need to explain?"

"It's not like that…" Regina said, feeling like a cockroach in a chicken's party…

"You don't need to explain her anything, Regina, come on."

Taking her by the hand and tugging at her, Robin tried to make her move. But she wasn't moving, she was glued to her spot and even when he tugged harder, she remained there.

"For how long have you been sleeping with him?" Emma asked, her face a mask of contained anger that wanted to break free.

"It's not like that…" Regina whispered in a broken tone. Not that Emma should believe her because she honestly committed the worse traitorous act against a friend.

And all for what, a man?

Because yes, as addictive and as nice as kissing this particular male specimen turned out to be, the fact was that men could come and go, but a true friendship like the one she had with Emma was hard to find and she just blew it. She let her deception with Graham cloud her judgment and she got carried away.

"I saw you kissing him Regina so don't be denying it!"

Stepping forward, Robin folded his arms to his chest and stood right between the two women. "How convenient is it that you walked up here to spy. Were you following her?"

At that, Emma bit her lips and pierced Robin with her stare. "How I came to be here is irrelevant, what matters is that she was supposed to be my best friend and she betrayed me with you. Oh wait, or is it that you did this to get back at me, is that it?"

"Oh come on, don't be ridiculous! We just went out a couple of times so don't make it look as we had something serious. We didn't even fucking kiss."

"Oh that's right." Emma yelled. "Because you're a mother fucking wuss and I'm too much of a woman for you. You didn't have the guts to get a taste of a real woman."

"No, actually I never kissed you or agreed into going out with you again because you're out of your bloody mind!"

"You heard that, uh?" Emma said to a Regina that was mortified of her own behavior while standing behind Robin. She wanted a hole to open and swallow her, but somehow that wasn't happening. "See how bitter he still is that he needs to make up lies about me? That means he used you to get back at me and because of that you ended up looking like a slut and as the worse friend ever!"

"Alright let's cut the bullshit right now, right here." Robin said in a thunderous tone of voice. "Emma, why don't you go ahead and tell Regina that you have no moral ground to give her hell for kissing me when you are the one who has been sleeping with Graham for months now."

Opening her eyes as wide as she could and moving from her spot so that she could look at both Robin and Emma at the same time, Regina felt the muscles of her jaw tensing. "What?"

"That's not true." Emma said, her own eyes widening to their maximums.

"Really? And what if I say that I can find at least three people in this hotel that can confirm you and him were together tonight?"

Shaking her head and feeling her eyes tingling, Regina swallowed hard and tilted her head up. Emma was looking dumb strung and she wondered if Robin was saying the truth.

"That happened a long time ago."

"You slept with Graham?" Regina asked in shock as she watched Emma stand there, pale as a ghost and staring back at her.

"And you slept with Robin, guess we are at hand." The blonde said plain and simple before turning around to walk away and for some reason Regina felt like snorting bitterly. Only that she didn't, she felt empty inside and she didn't even had the willpower of snorting.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked, trying to take a hold of Regina's hand.

But Regina prevented him from doing so by drawing her hand away and looking at him through clouded eyes. "And you knew this? You knew this and didn't tell me?"

Robin didn't reply to that, he just looked down to his sneakers and sighed.

Shaking her head, Regina swallowed hard. "Was that why you kissed me that first time? To get back at them?"

Looking up, Robin tilted his head. "What? Regina… I just found about this and well… you were the one that kissed me that first time."

"It doesn't matter! It's the same thing, Robin… you just…" stopping midsentence to collect herself, Regina placed both her hands over her eyes and took in a shaky breath. "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"Okay… Regina… just listen to me-"

Not wanting to hear any more of it, she turned around and without bothering to take her things, she walked out the same way she came in…

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

She was not going to give them the satisfaction of making her cry; no… not now, not ever... and even if she wanted to rage and scream at the top of her lungs so that some of the frustration that was menacing to choke her would loosen it's grip on her, her mind was stubbornly set up with the resolution that she wasn't going to fall into the ugly claws of despair.

Why would she? After all, if she hadn't cried her eyes out when she realized Graham has been cheating on her after so many years of being together then she sure as hell wasn't going to start doing it now.

It would even be ridiculous to do so, to let it get to her, so not even out of anger was she going to shed a tear. She plain and simply refused to do that and there was nothing that could make her cave into that hollow state that wanted to suck her in.

Sure, even in her stubbornness she had to admit that it was a close call for her to start crying and as she quickly walked down the emergency stairs she could feel the menace of her eyes wanting to leak.

What could she say? As much as she didn't want to feel like she was feeling at the moment, the truth was that she has been betrayed from all parts and that wasn't something to take in lightly; no, she has been stabbed in the back so deep and so hard that she could still feel the blade twisting inside of her and yes, it hurt and it hurt a lot.

Graham has been the first one to compromise her trust and even when the reality of his betrayal stung, she has been able to move on without much of a look back from that one. True, that kind of detachment could make her look as she the cold bitch Graham has accused her to be so many times, but the truth was that their relationship has been broken up way before her suspicious that he was cheating started to eat her inside out in such a bad way that she couldn't even remember the last time they've kissed or even shared anything related to a normal couple, so in a way their demise wasn't exactly a surprise.

If anything, she was shocked they clung to their fiasco of a relationship for so long…

But Emma's betrayal? That one really got to her because the woman has been one of her best friends since she was in med school; she has been her roommate, in hard times her confident and the one person over the rest of them all that she should be able to rely onto no matter what and she just slept with her boyfriend as if it was nothing.

She still couldn't quite register that in her brain; then whens and the whys were already invading her psyche and the worse part was that she couldn't find any kind of answers to them.

For all she knew, those two could have been sneaking behind her back for years now... maybe even since med school, as she now remembered how Graham used to crash at their apartment every now and then and yeah, never suspecting any foul play she would leave them alone while she ran some errands or whatever.

That level of disloyalty was simply mind-blowing and it left a taste of deception so bitter in her mouth that it made her want to gag, and then the pressure taking residence in her chest was so strong that it wasn't letting her breathe at ease.

That was how bad she was having it, and even if she wanted to play it cool it wasn't easy to cope with it all when everything was still so raw.

And then it was Robin…

She didn't even want to think about him in that moment but deep in her mind she was beyond mad with herself because he knew… he probably knew all along and she has made it so easy for him to play with her emotions; like a dumb idiot she fell prey into his charm and all for what? So that he could take advantage of her, because he saw her as an easy target?

Like Emma, the way he misguided her hurt her deep because he also has been her friend… hell, she has even seen him as potentially being something more and he did this to her?

In a way, all of them played with her trust and being the stupid fool that she was, she just let them do it…

Lifting her hand to her face and rubbing the back of it against both her eyes, Regina reached the end of the stairs so with one hard push, she opened the door that lead to the corridor of the hotel.

She did that without looking, keeping her head down as her feet automatically carried her towards the elevator.

"Regina? Wait."

Listening to the voice but completely ignoring him, the brunette made a motion with her hand and kept walking. All she wanted to do was get into her room and just… brood there.

"Regina, can you just give me a minute here?"

"Leave me alone." She hissed, standing in front of the elevator and pressing all the buttons in the panel.

She did that angrily, her jaw painfully clenched and the pressure of her chest wanting to explode so latent that she was even afraid she would fall physically ill.

It was bad, ridiculously bad, especially when her vision started to get all blurry with the tears that wanted to break free.

She hated it, it made her feel weak and stupid that she couldn't get a hold of herself and as a way to get a grip she had to blink rapidly a couple of times so that her vision would get clear…

"I'm not going to leave you alone until you listen to me."

As the implication of those words echoed all around her, Regina felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and before she could do anything about it, she was being turned around.

It made her close her eyes tight shut, not because she didn't want to see him, but because she didn't want him to see in her eyes how badly hurt she was. It also made her feel angry because why couldn't he just leave her alone? After what he did, he had no right.

With that in mind, she slapped his hands away from where he was touching her and swirled back around. "I won't say it again, Robin, leave me alone."

"And I said I won't leave until you listen to me."

Shaking her head as she scoffed in disbelief at how annoyingly obstinate the man was being, Regina kept hitting on the panel. Hopefully, he would take the hint and leave her alone.

It was the least he could do, grant her the time she needed to lick her wounds on her own. But if he didn't she would have no choice but to confront him and demand him to leave her alone.

She really didn't want to do that as she was well aware that controlling her emotions was not exactly her forte; no… it wasn't, and that meant that when she was mad she could get very nasty and that could only make everything worse.

"Just let me explain, yes?"

Turning around and interrupting him before he could finish, Regina laughed bitterly. "Explain what, Robin? That you lied to me, that you used me to get back at Emma? Because if that's it you better save it as I don't want to hear it."

Looking down at her through the blue of his eyes, Robin took a step forward and blinked slowly. "Regina, I didn't use you to get back at Emma." He hissed, apparently not too happy that she would suggest such a thing.

Now yes, she knew that was probably not the reason why he wanted to play her as everyone and their mothers knew that Robin has never pinned after Emma, but because Regina wanted to have a good excuse to be mad at him, she kept pushing for that narrative.

"No? Well then excuse me; but if not that then what is it that you need to explain to me?" She asked, her voice dripping sarcasm as her anger rose a bit higher.

The paramedic pushed the bottom half of his lips with his tongue and then straightened his head up; however, he kept his eyes on her. "I want to explain why I didn't told you about them."

At that Regina shook her head, "Just forget it. I don't even…"

"I'm not going to forget it, and whether you like it or not, you are going to hear what I have to say. Now come on, I don't want to do this here."

Regina folded her arms up to her chest and sighed loudly. Robin seemed determined to talk to her so why not humor him? Let him talk so that once he was done she could tell him to fuck off and then keep going her way.

"Alright, tell me what is it, but tell me here. I'm not going anywhere with you." She spat the words, her tone dripping venom and her eyes hard on him.

Now, for years, Regina has worked hard to tame her wild temper so it was unusual to hear the her talk in such an annoyed tone of voice when it came to this specific man and she was aware of that. But she was also aware that she couldn't help it because if there was something that took her out of her comfort zone to push her towards annoyance, it was having to deal with an extensive dose of drama and unfortunately for her, after everything that happened that morning, her animosity barometer was as high as it has been in ages; after all, drama at any hour of the day would make her mood drop to the floor in an instant so imagine how she was dealing with it in the wee hours of the morning.

Exactly, not so good.

Actually, she was dealing with it so bad that she couldn't even stand herself. Her mood was so acrid that she was sure that her pores were emanating a heavy dark smoke that represented her black aura and that everybody who stepped as close as ten feet in her vicinity could take the risk of choking with the fumes.

Ah, but she didn't like feeling like that, she was worked hard to become more of a calmed kind of person and it was only in very rare occasions that her temper would get so difficult to deal with and she wished she could be in more control of herself.

But it wasn't as easy as it sounded, breathing in peace and exhaling out anxiety wasn't going to work for her because in that moment everything was adding up against her and there was nothing she could do to help it but getting angry.

Lack of sleep mixed up with the Graham/Emma drama and what was worse, with the whole situation of Robin using her shamelessly was enough to blow her head off.

The more she thought about it, the angrier she got and she wasn't finding a way to channel all those feelings.

Right in that moment she was an ill-tempered time bomb and if she didn't try to at least focus on something else other than the situation at hand, she was going to explode…

Fixing his deep blue eyes on hers, Robin tilted his head to the side and pursed his lips. "I would rather talk to you somewhere private."

Rolling her eyes as her lips twisted into a bitter snarl, the brunette moved her face straight forward until her eyes rested over his blue ones. "If you really want to talk about it then do it here, so go and explain to me why you decided to use me as a pawn to get back at Emma? I want to get this over with."

Shaking his head and taking another step towards her, Robin arched an eyebrow. "I never used you for anything, Regina, I told you this already."

Snorting bitterly, she threw her hands up in the air and rolled her eyes. "Right, right… you just decided to get kissy friendly with me out of the blue just because."

"I didn't-" He started to say, running his hand through his hair as he let out a snort of his own. "I didn't decide to get kissy friendly with you, _you_ were the one kissing me first."

"I was drunk! I was drunk and upset because my boyfriend was cheating on me. I told you that, I trusted you enough to tell you that and instead of telling me that my best friend was the one sleeping with Graham you just bit your tongue and decided to use me instead!"

"For Christ sake, are you going keep repeating that? I didn't use you, I didn't even know about them back then, okay, I didn't know."

"Yeah? Well you should have told me as soon as you found out. You were supposed to be my friend, Robin, and friends don't keep this kind of info from each other."

Apparently still having some sort of decency left in him, he agreed. "You're right, I should have said something… and I probably would have done it eventually but-" He scoffed, looking up to the ceiling for a second. "I basically just found out myself so I was still processing it. Besides… Regina, I had just told you that I was interested in you in more than a friendly manner and if I have to be honest, I really thought you wouldn't have believed me if I told you so soon after that."

He let the words linger there, Regina just listened.

"I thought about all the possible scenarios and the most recurrent ones were you assuming that I was either trying to lure you into my side or worse, that I talking shit out of bitterness and that you wouldn't have believed me. You know how Emma has done her campaign of trashing me all around and I could easily see you going to her to tell her what I said and being the conniving little shit that she is she would have washed your brain and convince you that I was lying… hell, she just did it right now so tell me what should I've expected, what was I supposed to do?"

Shaking her head and her mood sinking into a defeated one, Regina dropped her arms to her sides and closed her eyes. "You should have told me, Robin. If I didn't believe you then that one was going to be on me, but you should have told me."

True, she couldn't say what she would have done with that information, but he would have done his part in telling her.

Breathing in, she felt as Robin got closer to her to cradle her face in his hands. "I know… I just didn't know how. I was also selfish in this… as I was afraid of this happening, I didn't want you pulling away."

Sucking in a shaky breath, Regina shook her head. Half of Robin's fingers were now buried in her hair and the rest were tracing the outline of her face and despite everything, the touch was so comforting that she could feel some of her anger towards him dissipating some.

Sure, she still felt hurt and betrayed, but the sentiment was now focused on who the real culprit of it all was, Emma. Robin was really not the one to blame here… he was just the easiest target for her to release all her anger because he was there.

"A few weeks ago I told _her_ how Graham has been acting weird with me-" Yeah, she remembered that day as if it was yesterday. She didn't quite talk about her suspicious of him cheating on her because she didn't want to jump ahead and say out loud something she wasn't entirely sure. "And she just laughed it off and told me I was being silly, that Graham had eyes only for me and no one else. She was my best friend and she just…"

"I know." He said, apparently not needing for her to finish her sentence to know what she wanted to say.

"I just… the first time we kissed I was feeling awfully guilty about it and I could barely look at her in the eye; but she… she slept with Graham and she acted with me as if everything was alright. How could she do that?"

"They are both trash, okay, so don't beat yourself about it."

Opening her eyes and finding him too close for comfort, Regina blinked a couple of times before continuing talking. "Since when do you really know about them and please don't lie to me."

Nodding but keeping his eyes on hers, Robin breathed in. "First of all, I need you to understand that I wouldn't lie to you about this; can you do that, trust me?"

Regina looked into his deep blue eyes and she didn't know if she was once again being naïve but she believed him. This was Robin after all and unlike Emma who even though her friend has always been problematic, she didn't really think he had it in him to play her.

There has been so many times he could have done so and he never did. During their long talks sitting in their corner at the hospital, whenever she was down and he would go to her and try to cheer her up… hell, even that first time she kissed him, he could easily have taken advantage of her in that moment and he never did, so why would he do it now?

With that in mind she nodded, letting him know that yes, that she trusted him.

Blowing out a breath he has been apparently holding, Robin flashed her half a smile. She didn't return it, but she remained there, waiting for him to speak as his touch kept lingering in her face.

"I just found out tonight, when we came back to the hotel I asked some of the guys around and well, apparently their affair was not exactly a secret."

_Great_, she thought as she chuckled, because not only did they make a fool out of her but they did it in front of the whole hospital.

They did that with no shame and let alone with a bit of respect towards her and if anything, that made her feel even worse.

But not wanting to mortify herself with that more than what she already was, she tried to deviate the focus.

"And what about the kisses?" She asked because she wanted to know the real reason behind them. "If it wasn't to get back at her, why do it? I mean I kissed you once while drunk, but you were the one kissing me the next time."

"I think I told you about that one already." He said in a whisper. But instead of continuing talking, he moved his hands to the back of her head and blinked slowly. For a while he just looked at her, his fingers sliding into her hair and moving her face up to his.

For a slight second, Regina thought he was going to kiss her once again and she bit lightly on her lips, feeling like she wouldn't be able to deny him a kiss if it was what he wanted…

"I like you, Regina… and I know this will come off as silly but ever since the first time I saw you standing in that ER driveway, all frozen up as my ambulance pulled over I was swept off my feet. Then I got to actually meet you and I knew I was going to be a sucker for you for a long time. You were taken though so I knew my place and I never aspired for more than what I got and I was okay with that; but now I just can't…"

Not letting him finish, Regina moved closer and pressed her mouth to his. It was a wild impulse that he completely took advantage of by kissing her back, making room for his tongue to sneak into her mouth so that it could slide warmly against hers.

She went at it kind of hard, probably trying to release some of her pent up animosity into the kiss, but sliding one hand to her throat and the other one to the back of her head, he made her lower down a notch, kissing her slow and deep until she had no other choice but to match his pace.

It wasn't until the need to breath was latent between them that they pulled away, Regina closing her hands over his chest and Robin's hold on her face moving to her lower back.

"Regina…" He began to say, and just when he was going to open his mouth to go on, a voice that they both knew pretty well interrupted him before he could finish what he was going to say.

"Regina."

'_Great, just great_!' She said under her breath because the last thing that she needed in that moment was to face Graham. Sure, it wasn't like she didn't know she was going to face him eventually, but in her mind it was not the right moment to have that encounter.

"Don't even bother, I don't want to hear it." She said, moving away from Robin and walking past him and towards the elevator.

"Baby, wait-" Grabbing her by the elbow and stopping her attempt of fleeing the scene, her ex-boyfriend called for her one more time. "We need to talk, please."

Turning around and shooting daggers at him through her eyes, Regina tensed her jaw and faced him. He had that stupid look on his face he liked to use whenever he needed to convince her about how sorry he was about something; but unfortunately for him, that time it wasn't going to work.

"I don't want to talk to you, not now, not ever." She whispered, hoping that her words would stay between them. She didn't want Robin to listen.

But just in case, she looked behind her shoulder and saw that the paramedic was still there, standing in the same spot she left him as he watched over the two of them with a somber expression taking over his face.

Turning her back on him, she grinded her teeth and looked back to Graham. "Let me go, if you don't want me to make a scene here you better take your hands away from me right now." Her words were uttered in a bitter whisper and she closed her eyes as a way of trying to keep her composure.

"I won't, not until you let me explain things to you. Look, whatever you have in your head, it's not what you think… babe, you know I love you more than anything."

Chuckling, Regina opened her eyes. "You know what? I don't care to hear your explanations, as a matter of fact I don't…"

Before she could finish, the brunette caught out of the corner of her eye someone walking in a fast pace towards them, and when she turned her head to take a better look she laughed out loud. Not in amusement, she was far from feeling amused.

"You have to be kidding me."

Graham looked in the direction she was looking and he must have realized who it was because he became white as a ghost.

"Graham, I have to show you something…"

"You know, now that we are all here why don't we clarify this, eh?" With that said and forgetting all about Robin being there, Regina turned around and before Emma could take another step she got in her face. "Are you screwing around with Graham or not? Tell me because he says this is not what I think and well, since you confessed that you two were indeed sleeping together I'm confused."

"No… I'm not s-sleeping with her…" Graham said, but he stuttered his words out and Regina could tell he was nervous.

"Forget it Graham, the joke is going to be on her now. Did you know she has been cheating on you as well? I took a picture of her and her lover kissing and as we speak, that same picture is on my Instagram and twitter so that everyone can see her for the slut that she is. I even tagged her… I would have tagged him too but as it happens he has me blocked."

At those words, Regina angrily turned towards the woman her former boyfriend has been cheating with and walked in her direction, all until she was standing face to face with her. "You did what?"

"You are sleeping with someone ese?"

Ignoring Graham and feeling her anger returning to her, Regina lifted a finger and pushed it into her former best friend's forehead. "What was it that you did?"

"Don't touch me." Apparently, Emma didn't like Regina touching her face so she shoved her hard enough to make her step back. After being pushed, Regina opened her mouth in disbelief and chuckled.

It wasn't funny, but it all happened so fast that for a few seconds she just couldn't believe it, but when she finally got to her senses and just when she was about to retaliate, she felt someone grab her around the waist to pull her back. She was only able to push her hand into Emma's face and shove hard enough to make her neck strain back… which was not even half of what she wanted to do.

Now, the one who grabbed her was Robin, she knew because she could see Graham standing in the same spot he has been standing since Emma walked in and because she recognized the faint smell that characterized him.

"Let it go, you know it's not worth it." He mumbled in her ear and Regina relaxed her tense muscles as her back molded to him. Sure, she still wanted to beat the hell out of Emma but like he said, it wasn't worth it. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Regina licked her lips, her eyes glued to Emma's. Then she smiled defiantly. "You two are cut for each other, let's see how long it lasts."

Smirking maliciously, Emma flipped her hair to the side. "Yeah, whatever. Good luck with the gossip, all the hospital will be talking about you and trust me, not in a good way. Now come on Graham, let's get out of here."

"No, wait, Regina…" Graham said, finally snapping back to reality and walking towards his former girlfriend. Once in front of her he dropped to his knees and hugged himself to her waist. "Let's talk this out… this is all a misunderstanding, baby I love you, just you."

Groaning at such a pathetic display, Regina tried to ease off his grip. It almost made her stumble and if it wasn't because Robin was near by to grab her, she would have ended up down on the floor. "Get off, for crying out loud, you're embarrassing yourself."

"Oh you have to be fucking kidding me, get up Graham." Emma hissed, grabbing him by the back of his shirt and giving a hard pull.

"No." He said, his grip becoming a bit tighter. Regina tried to kick him off but he was unyielding. "You can't leave me."

"Seriously?"

"Come on mate, let go."

"You-" As soon as Graham heard Robin's voice, he did get up to his feet, his intention obviously going at him.

He tried to do it with Regina right in the middle, reaching for the collar of the paramedic's shirt to pull him over.

"Hey-" The brown eyed woman complained because her ex-boyfriend once again almost made her stumble. This time by pulling at Robin and thus making him collide against her back.

"What the fuck, mate." Robin hissed when he realized how Graham was trying to pick up a fight with Regina right in the middle. That's why he tried to move the woman out of the way, first by grabbing her waist to steady her and then by attempting to make her step aside, but before he could do it, the other man threw the first punch.

Thanks to Robin's quick reflexes, the punch didn't connect with anyone though and after he managed to make Regina move, he took the opportunity to shove the man hard, so hard that he stumbled a few steps back.

"Watch what you're doing if you don't want me knocking your teeth off your mouth."

"Oh so you think you can threaten me after you fucked my girl, after you flaunted her around like some prize, really? You're dead, Locksley."

"Seriously, Graham, shut the fuck up before it's me the one kicking you to the curve next." With that said, Emma grabbed her lover by the arm and forced him to walk after her.

Together they disappeared down the corridor while Regina just watched, half incredulous and half mad about everything that went on there.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked, turning to her and placing a hand to her shoulder.

"Give me your phone." Not even looking at him and focusing her eyes on the corridor, Regina said through clenched teeth.

Blowing out a breath, Robin ran a hand through his jaw. "Drop it, Regina…"

She shook her head no, and really, she wouldn't have asked him for his phone if it wasn't because she wasn't sure where the hell was her own. "No, I want to see if she was telling the truth about the photo."

"I have her blocked so it won't show."

"Then unblock her."

She basically demanded him and after letting her go, Robin took his iPhone out and started to work on it.

Regina saw his face closely as he apparently did what she asked, and when he knitted his brows and mumbled an obscenity under his breath, she quickly yanked the phone from his hand and took a look at the small screen.

What she saw made her jaw tense. Robin didn't have to unblock Emma from anything, he just needed to go into his WhatsApp and straight to one of his dozen unread messages. They were from his friends and she just had to get into the one from Will to know Emma has been talking the truth.

The message read: "_Mate, the witch is tearing you a new one on Insta. Btw, you and Regina? You fucken sly dog_." That was followed by a thumbs up emoji and of course, the photo of the two of them at the roof of the hotel, sitting very close and leaning into each other for a kiss.

True, it was a dark picture and they weren't exactly kissing, but their features were clear for anyone to recognize them and it wouldn't take a lot of thinking to know why they were angling their faces close together…

"I'm going to kill her, I swear I'm going to kill her…"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

'_Here it is people, the real TheReginaMills at her finest! Sneaking around her own bf so that she could kiss my ex. Yes, just like that! This backstabbing bitch has been sleeping with Robin behind my back for I don't know how long while still pretending to be my friend. She's a fucking slut so if you are friends with her watch out, cuz she will steal your man while playing pretend to be your BFF. Fuck U Regina, and Fuck U Robin!'_

Reading through the words over and over again until she almost knew them by memory, Regina Mills could feel her anger increasing little by little until there was not a part of her that wasn't feeling it.

Her sight was all but seeing red, her tense muscles were trembling with the force of her anger, her jaw was painfully clenched and her lips were set into a hard line that spoke volumes of her sour mood. Sure, she was trying her very best not to let that anger sprout out of her in huge waves but it was damn hard.

It was actually a struggle, she wasn't going to lie about it and she was actually surprised at the auto-control she has inflicted upon herself; because if there was something she really wanted in that moment was to release that anger, to take it out of her system so that he could be done feeling like that.

Unfortunately, the person she wanted to release than anger with wasn't there. No, she was probably with her ex-boyfriend, laughing at how easily it has been for them to change the narrative so that they could make her look like the bad guy in this whole mess.

"I swear I'm going to kill her." She hissed under her breath as she went back to read the message Emma posted in all her social media…

"Don't let her get to you like this, trust me. Riling you up and getting you to react with anger is what she wants so don't give her the satisfaction."

Lifting her chin up so that she could stare through blazing eyes at the man sitting at the other side of the room, Regina snorted, a mix of bitterness and disbelief sweeping over her. "You're telling me not to be angry? Are you serious? Look at what she did, Robin! She is dragging my name through the mud everywhere and for everyone to see and you're telling me not to be angry?"

At her less than amicable tone, Robin lifted a hand and scratched the underside of his jaw. "I'm not telling you not to be mad, Regina… I mean you are in all your right to be pissed off; but take this from someone who was been at the receiving end of this woman's dirty tricks for a while now; getting you like this is exactly what she wants. It's as if she thrives from it, like she needs you to react badly… so I say that instead of playing to her tune, just leave her hanging."

For a couple of seconds, Regina just fixed her intense gaze on Robin, her eyes getting lost in the depths of those amazing blues of his… it was almost calming to do so, but because she didn't want to be calm, she scrunched her nose and looked back to her phone.

"I don't know if I can do that." And she really didn't think so; at least not yet. She was too angry to let it go or to play it smart.

Hell, more than angry she was livid… she was searing with anger; the intensity of such feeling making her blood boil into such extremely dangerous levels that she was afraid she was going to auto-combust at any given moment.

It was a miracle she was still sitting by the desk in Robin's hotel room instead of storming after Emma so that she could retaliate the one she pulled on her.

And by God that she wanted to do that so bad. She was not usually a violent person but God knew she had a foul temper and in that moment she was being tested, as there was nothing she needed more than to break something… specifically on Emma's head.

"I just can't believe she put this all over for everybody to see… the whole hospital probably saw it by now." As she ventured once again to read through Emma's post, Regina's phone started to ring in her hand. It was Mal, and as soon as she saw her friend's name displayed on her iPhone's screen, she groaned out loud and pressed a palm to her forehead.

It was the ninth call she has received since Emma published her message, but unlike all the previous ones this one came from one of her closest friends, meaning that she felt obliged to answer.

Leaving the palm of her hand pressed to her face, Regina took a deep breath and answered the call.

"Yes?" She said through clenched teeth as her eyes automatically closed.

"Two nights, Regina… I leave you on your own two nights and you are already involved in one hell of a mess. Tell me what is going on here?" Came the annoyingly amused voice of her friend through the other side.

Lowering her hand to her neck so that she could scratch on the spot almost furiously, Regina took in a deep breath. "Mal… I don't really feel like talking right now… can we please do this later?"

"Oh no, no, no. Regina, this can't wait, I'm in the middle of an excruciatingly boring shift and I need the entertainment. It's riveting, this whole thing… I mean I'm reading through the comments in the post and… was this bitch really sleeping with Graham? Just tell me because I'm itching to write a long-ass message to her right now and I need to do it knowing all the facts."

"What?" Regina's eyes fluttered open as soon as Mal asked that because really, how did she know? That little bit of information was definitely not given by Emma so how the hell did her friend came upon it? "Who told you that?"

"The comments, Regina… I am going through them and she's getting her ass chewed. It started with Cruella and then things took a turn for the worse and I want to write so bad but I need you to tell me this, was she screwing around with Graham or not?"

"She was. She still is as a matter of fact." She answered a little bitterly.

"Oh she will regret this, after I'm done with her she will wish she never posted that. And by the way, I don't know what's the deal with you and Locksley but girl, it was about damn time. I think everyone but you knew the man had the hots for you so hold on and enjoy the ride. It will be double the pleasure for you, first because our lovely paramedic is hot as fuck and will surely turn you inside out in bed and second, because you are getting what Emma never could, get dicked by Locksley."

Lifting her eyes once more, Regina noticed that Robin was still sitting by the edge of his bed, but instead of looking at her as he has been doing earlier on, he was focusing his attention on his phone, his brows furrowed as he apparently texted with someone.

"Well, first of all I'm not… getting _dicked_ by Robin." She whispered so that the man wouldn't listen. "We just… kissed. But Emma is sure getting her ride out of my so-called ex-boyfriend and she has been getting it for months now so…"

"So fuck them both, they are not worth it. You know I've been telling you this since forever but you are too good for Graham so if anything, good riddance. You took out of your life a shitty boyfriend and a lying backstabbing friend so yay for you. This is your time, mami. Anyway… I'll get back to you when I'm done with this shift from hell and don't worry, Emma's ass is mine." With that said, Mal hung up the phone… not even letting Regina say another word.

Blinking her eyes as she held her phone close to her face, Regina decided to do something she has been evading for the past twenty minutes or so, reading the comments in Emma's stupid post.

She did it quickly, her eyes searching for Cruella's reply and drinking from it.

'_You post this as if nobody knew you were sleeping with Regina's bf way before this. Guess karma is really a bitch. P.S. Robin was never your man, get over it.'_

Snorting by how many replies Cruella's message generated under Emma's own, most of them talking trash about her former friend, Regina's eyes lit up and for a slight moment, her anger lowered itself down. "Have you seen the comments in Emma's post?"

Robin sighed, putting his phone down and once again fixing his eyes on hers. He has been doing that a lot since they got there, stealing glances at her, almost as if he was torn between going to her and risk making her angrier or staying in place and play it safe.

"Not really, ever since she turned psycho crazy on me I have her blocked from all kind of social media and I don't really feel like changing that. But Will is here telling me a few things about the chaos the woman created and all I can say is that this definitely backfired on her."

Nodding, Regina bit her lips because yes it did, thing that probably had her riling. Hell, knowing her as she did, shw was probably furious…

Seeing that as a window of opportunity to get back at the woman, Regina got to her feet and made it towards Robin, an idea getting into her head.

It was easy, and it was like Robin just said earlier on, instead of playing by the woman's tune, what she needed to do was change things around so that she could be the one pushing Emma's buttons instead, and to do that all she needed to do was… be passive aggressive.

Chewing on the inside of her lips, Regina walked even closer to the man, and when she was by the bed, she helped herself into sitting on Robin's lap. "Let's take a selfie."

Probably caught by surprise, Robin's hands moved out of the way so that she could sit, and when her cheek pressed against his so that she could take the picture, he frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Just smile."

He did, a little tentatively but it was okay for her purposes. Because if Emma wanted to humiliated her by posting the picture she took of them without their consent, then she was going to fire back by replying with a real good one. Hell yes she was going to, as she was not going to sit quiet and play the victim… oh no.

But apparently getting a glimpse of what she was about to post, Robin placed a hand over hers, preventing her to press for send. "Alright, I'm not sure what exactly you are planning to do but I'll say it right now, it's not a good idea."

Regina scoffed, turning her face towards the paramedic so that she could look at him in the eye and tell him exactly why it was not only a good idea but a brilliant one; but as soon as she found herself face to face with him, his lips so close she could almost feel them, she realized that he was right… posting that picture was not a good idea…

No, she needed a better one, one that would make Emma's head explode it a fit of rage.

With that in mind, she closed the distance that separated them and kissed him, nudging at his lips so that he would grant him access into his mouth. He did, and when the gap was provided, she tilted her head a little to the side and without waiting too much time, her tongue darted forward so that she could brush it to his lips.

His response to that was immediate, one of his hands settled on the back of her head and the other one over her knee as his own tongue went to meet hers halfway.

Regina took that moment to snap the picture, because if Emma wanted to post a photo of them kissing, then she sure as hell was going to give her one, but in her terms… and a damn good kiss too, not that crappy image where their lips were not even near.

That has been her intention, get a nice picture of the kiss, post it under Emma's message in a very passive aggressive manner and then wait for all hell to break loose. That was it, nothing less, nothing more...

But somehow, someway, instead of doing just that, what she did was put the phone down and shift around so that she could fully face Robin. She did it without letting go of the kiss and because it was the most comfortable position to be in, she ended up straddling him, her arms going around his neck as she accommodated herself over him.

It was an organic thing and who knew, maybe Mal was right and if things progressed smoothly, this could be good for her. It was been so long since she got to feel how it was to be wanted by a man that maybe this was what she needed; after all, ever since their first kiss the night before, Robin has been awakening all her senses into wanting this… into wanting him.

Now it was all there for her to take and as his tongue caressed hers hotly and his hands moved to her waist, she saw a collage of images flashing in front of her eyes. The first time she saw him, getting out of that ambulance to make her snap back to reality, all the times they have sat in their corner, talking over coffee in hushed voices so that no one would bother them and yes, all those stolen glances his way as she wondered why couldn't she have a man like him instead of being stuck with Graham.

So yes, with him being there, this was her time. Graham could go a screw Emma all he wanted because now she could finally have the one she really wanted… the one she has wanted for so long but has being denied of having, Robin.

Decided, the brunette broke away from him for a second, reaching for the edge of the hoodie she was still wearing and pulling it off over her head. Once it was tossed aside, she flew at him again, her lips crashing against his and her tongue immediately looking for his.

Robin reciprocated, kissing her deep as both his hands went to her ass, squeezing her through the soft fabric of her dress and lifting her up a little so that he could accommodate her better. That way, he settled her against his lap, the hem of her dress sliding up her thighs to her hips and thus leaving the lower part of her anatomy exposed to the feeling of the growing bulge in his pants becoming harder and thicker.

"Okay wait." Robin groaned, pulling away from her lips and sliding his hands back to her waist. "Just wait a moment."

Sucking in a breath, Regina pressed her body into his chest, her face moving forward so that her tongue could slowly brush across Robin's bottom lip. "What is it?"

Robin hummed when instead of letting him talk, she entered his mouth again, her hips grinding against the obvious erection trapped in his pants as a way to feel him closer. As that happened, Regina hummed too, her hands going into his hair, across his shoulders and then to his back. Wherever she could touch him she touched him, satisfying the curiosity of him even though the inconvenience of his clothes got in her way.

"Regina…" He mumbled into her mouth, almost in a warning.

She didn't listen though, she was too wrapped up in the wet desire that was dripping from her core, the friction of his hard cock sliding against the fine fabric of her panties making her throb for him.

"Regina, we can't… do this."

Shaken by his words and stopped by his hands firmly making her stay still, Regina blinked her eyed several times, her brows furrowing and her parted lips about to ask him what was wrong. But before she could even ask, he said it himself.

"I can't do this like this…"

For several seconds, Regina just stared at him, too dumbstruck to speak. But little by little the meaning of his words started to down on her until she finally understood.

He didn't want her, not like that anyway and hey, it really shouldn't come as a surprise because if her own boyfriend didn't want her as a woman and ran away with her best friend of all people, then why would somebody else want her?

She probably misunderstood the whole thing with Robin and now she only managed to make a fool out of herself. Yes, maybe he didn't mind kissing her because that was such a stupid little thing, but from kissing she went straight into jumping him… and ever since she started he had been telling her to wait and she just… ignored him.

Overcome with a deep sense of embarrassment that was making her entire skin burn, Regina chuckled dryly, her eyes closing for a moment before she could start disentangling herself from him. "I'm sorry. I thought…" She chuckled again… wondering how could she be so stupid. "I'm going to go now."

She said, getting to her feet, her intentions grabbing her phone and the rest of her stuff and then just disappearing. But before she could take one step, Robin grabbed her hips and getting to his feet as well, he bit into his lips. "You don't have to go, Regina."

His eyes seemed sincere, almost desperate for her to stay. It confused her, but not wanting to make another mistake she shook her head.

"Ugh, I think I embarrassed myself enough as it is so yes, I need to go."

Robin didn't let go of her, instead he held her tighter. "And why would you be embarrassed?"

"Well isn't it obvious? I definitely misunderstood the situation here and… you know what, never mind… just… let's just forget all about this, okay?"

Despite the uncomfortable situation, Robin smiled, one of his hands going up to her face so that he could brush her hair behind her ear. "Okay… I don't know if we are in the same page here."

Scoffing, her eyes went a bit wider because still, he was not letting go of her. He was pushing and pulling at the same time and that wasn't making it easier for her. "Oh trust me, we are definitely not. Can you now please let go of me? I don't want to make this even more weird."

"No, I won't let go until we settle this here."

Groaning in exasperation, Regina threw her hands up. "There's nothing to settle, Robin; I got carried away, you didn't want me and told me to stop so I stopped, now just let me go."

Robin gasped, the sound coming from the deepest part of his being. "You think I don't want you? Regina…" He groaned, his head moving from side to side as he stared at her through his clear blue eyes. "Really?"

Hating how he was prolonging such an embarrassing subject, she looked away. "You obviously don't." Otherwise they would be naked in that bed already, ending the damn drought she has been suffering for so long. "But it's okay… I apparently have that on me… men just don't want me. Ask Graham if you will…"

"Hey," He said somberly while moving his hand to her side. "Fuck Graham, the bloke is a tool anyway. As for me? God I don't think I've ever wanted someone as bad as I want you Regina… but you're upset and you are mad… hell, you're damn pissed off and I don't want to do this for the wrong reasons."

Narrowing her eyes, the brown-eyed woman tilted her chin up, wondering if he was saying that just to make her feel better or if he was saying the truth.

"I like you and I like you a lot… more than what I should actually… but I don't want to be a revenge plot for you and I don't want you to regret this in the morning when you're cooled off. I want to do this the right way."

Her mouth opened as if to say something, but before whatever word could roll off her tongue, she clasped it back shut.

"And I don't think the right way is jumping into bed just a day after we first kissed… as tempting as that is because trust me, it is very tempting."

"Then what is the right way?"

He shrugged, refusing to let his eyes drop from hers. "As old fashion as this sounds… we take it slow and I date you. We test waters so you know what is it that you really want and then we take it from there. That's if you want to, of course."

Regina puffed out a breath, her eyes digging into his. "You're being serious." She said, her lips curving a little.

"Of course I am."

Nodding, Regina closed her eyes. Yes, he was probably right in his intentions, after all as bad as it has been, she just crawled out of a long relationship so she should really take it slow here… like he said, test the waters and see what would come out of it.

Sure, she knew what she wanted right then and there, but yeah, why not try his way? After all, knowing someone as a friend was not the same as knowing them as a potential love partner so it wouldn't hurt to probe a little before ruining a perfectly good friendship just for being carried away into a moment of blind passion.

"Okay… we do this your way then; we date and then see what will come out of this..."

"Perfect." He said, kissing her mouth briefly and then hugging her to his chest. "I won't let you regret it."

Breathing into the moment and hugging him back, Regina buried her face into the crook of his neck, the scent of him dancing into her nose as her hands settled on his back.

There, wrapped in his embrace, she just hoped that Emma wouldn't try to make their lives a living hell from now on… she really hoped that didn't happen but a small part of her knew she was just wishing in vain.

It was all to be seen, but until then, she was just going to focus on this opportunity with Robin…


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks was too much of a short time to start developing feelings towards someone.

At least that was the mantra Regina Mills kept repeating inside her head as she sat in the bar area of one of her favorite spots in town, a twenty-four-hour dinner simply called Granny's.

Now, the dinner wasn't a big locale to begin with or the _it_ place to be, but it was near the hospital so it was hands down the most recurrent meeting point for the medical personnel. It had the best breakfast around the block, lunch wasn't so bad and after hours, the bar served pretty decent drinks.

She couldn't count the times she has been sitting in one of those old booths, whether it was to grab a meal or to hang out so she was on familiar ground. But that night was actually going to be the first time she and Robin would be there as _officially together_ and for some reason, the thought of it made her entire stomach feel like it was being invaded by an army of butterflies.

Yes, she was antsy and nervous and for the life of her, she couldn't understand why.

Maybe it was because this was going to be the first time she and Robin would meet there after they started to try things out and now everyone would know for sure that they were indeed dating. The rumors would give way to reality and who knew the things people will say about her…

At least, that's what she has been assuming ever since she got there and started to feel her heart hammering inside her chest, that what she felt was apprehension.

But if she was to be honest, she would have to admit she was way past caring about what others thought and she would recognize that instead of being wary of people judging her, such nervousness was more of a direct cause to the realization that hit her earlier that day…

That she was already having deep feelings towards Robin.

Yes, it was silly and nearly impossible since she was sure that what she felt edged more in infatuation than actual feelings, because yes, she had to face it, Robin Locksley was the closest thing to perfect she has ever known and that she was actually dating him had her in cloud nine.

He was attentive, understanding, funny and quite honestly, ridiculously charming. In just three weeks he has been able to woo her like nobody ever could and in a way, she found that to be a little overwhelming.

She was over her head with him and the promise of seeing him there that night was making her feel anxious.

True, for the last couple of weeks they've seen each other almost every day, but that was during work, between shifts and on their usual stolen moments in what they now baptized as their corner. But since their schedules were so mixed up, they haven't been able to actually meet outside the hospital like at all.

Well, there has been one time, the first week after they started seeing each other. She was moving to a new place on her own and he showed up to help her settle. He basically spent the entire afternoon there, moving furniture while looking ridiculously hot, but because her new place has been too crowded with Mal and Tink helping her as well, they didn't get much alone time.

Then by night, when her friends were about to finally leave, she regretfully had to leave for work as well.

There were a lot of phone calls though, a weird thing if you considered how she wasn't exactly a phone enthusiast. But with Robin she could spend hours talking about everything and nothing at the same time and she never felt the need to cut the conversation short.

There were also a lot of messages… like the one that made her open her eyes and question herself about what was it that she really felt about him.

Chewing on the inside of her cheek, the brunette picked her phone up again and went to check the exchanged messages for what felt like the hundredth time that night, noticing how it all started as a real innocent thing and nothing unlike the numerous texts they have exchanged before.

'_Tried to stop thinking about how beautiful you looked today. I failed.'_

It was him the one who started the chit chat and she remembered how she has rolled her eyes as a snort rolled out of her lips.

He was just saying that, because when he saw her earlier that day in one of his rounds, she has been in her usual scrubs, her hair pulled into a messy ponytail that was about to come undone at any given moment and her face clear of any make up. She has been tired as hell as well after pulling a double shift and she was sure the dark circles under her eyes were an easy thing for anyone to notice… so yes, he was just saying.

'_Liar. I look like a mess.'_

She has typed as soon as she got a break and his answer came quick enough.

'_No lies. To me you always look stunning. Even that time you fell asleep while sitting and ended up spilling coffee all over you…'_

Groaning at the embarrassing memory, Regina has slapped her forehead. Yeah, that wasn't one of her proudest memories and that it happened when she was with him was mortifying; still, she hasn't been able to stop the blush that took over her face as she caught on the words.

That was the thing with Robin, he was always telling her those kinds of things… those compliments that in anyone else would have sounded as lame pickup lines. But out of his lips… she was sure he meant every word that he said and that only made her feel infatuation grow stronger.

She hated comparing, but Graham never made her feel like that.

'_If you like me in scrubs, wait until you see me tonight. I'll even comb my hair for you and wear something nice.'_

She ended the message with a kissy emoji.

'_Darling, you can be wearing nothing at all and I'll still like you.'_

As soon as she read that, the brown-eyed woman chocked on her coffee; but before she could even reply, he sent her a voice message she immediately played.

'_Okay that definitely didn't come out as I intended_.'

He has said right after very a loud-contagious laugh rippled out of him and God, how much could she love that laugh and his voice and the man himself?

That has been the moment it hit her and now, hours later, she was still thinking that it was too soon for her to be nursing those kinds of feelings.

Yes, he was great and getting to know him in such an entirely different way was endearing; but love? Hell, they haven't even slept together and their kissing sessions never got as far as she wanted, so how could it be love?

Putting the phone back into her purse, Regina sighed, deciding to push all thoughts aside and go to the bathroom to do a double check on her makeup and hair. It was already a little pass eleven o'clock so she was going to take Robin was about to arrive.

Yeah, anytime now he could enter through that door as he said he would get there after his shift was finished…

No, actually he said he would go there after taking a quick shower at the station but that as soon as he took care of that, he would meet her there. By clock, that shouldn't take him much longer now and the closer to his possible time of arrival she got, the more nervous she would get about her appesreances.

What could she say? It was true that she basically went straight there after getting ready, but she wanted to look perfect for once and after surviving a hellish double shift that left her drained to the bone, she wasn't sure if she has been able to put herself together.

Yes, she took a shower, did her hair and tried to do her makeup as best as she could. But for all her efforts, she still felt like hell and she wanted to check she wasn't looking like a zombie.

She probably was and a part of her was protesting that she was there thinking about looking good when by all rights she should be on her way home and planning on sleeping until noon the following day.

But there was another part, the smitten part in her that argued back that since this was actually the first time in two weeks they were off on the same night, that the sacrifice was well worth it.

If it wasn't that night, who knew when she would have the chance to see him outside of the hospital so even if she would have to tape her eyelids to keep them open, she was going to wait for him and have a great night.

So with that in mind, she went to the bathroom, retouched her lipstick, checked that her eyeliner wasn't making her eyes look more tired than what they were and fixed her hair. She was almost done when the door of the bathroom opened.

"I still can't believe she did that to you… I mean wasn't she supposed to be your best friend?"

With the sound of that voice catching her attention, the dark-haired medical resident quickly tilted her chin the side suspiciously, her eyes narrowing and her lips quirking.

Whoever it was that walked in made it quickly into the stalls so they probably didn't even see her standing by the mirror.

"I know, but you know what they say, the most poisonous people come disguised as friends and Regina… well, she sure as hell fooled us all."

"Oh you have to be kidding me." Regina whispered to herself as her eyes closed for a few seconds.

Yes, the women were out of sight, but she didn't need to see them to know who they were. After all she knew the sound of those voices very well and she could recognize them anywhere, anytime. It was her former best friend, Emma and her number one boot-licker, Mary Margaret Blanchard.

"Don't sweat it, it's obvious Robin went after her to make you jealous. Did you see how she came by herself? He didn't even bother to come with her."

"He's a loser. Best thing I ever did was dump him. Actually, if anything I feel sorry for her. Robin is an asshole, he doesn't put the sightless effort whatsoever and that's why I cut him off."

"I bet he's the one who cuts her off, I mean if she's just a bore like you say."

"Probably. Not that I care; luckily, I ended up standing taller here. She was exposed for what she really is, a cheater and a fake friend while I… well, let's just say this made Graham and I connect in a way we would have never imagine before."

Opening her mouth and letting it hang for a few seconds, Regina chuckled in disbelieve. Sure, ever since Emma had the audacity of putting that picture of her and Robin all through social media, she started a campaign to lure people to take her side. Being on top became the blonde's obsession, especially after Mal and Cruella snapped a picture of her with Graham kissing and uploaded it under the woman's own post.

That right there created an uproar that she has morbidly enjoyed so sure, it was no surprise she tried to stand for herself; but Regina never imagined that to crawl out of that one, her former friend has changed the narrative of everything that happen like that…

Oh but she couldn't let it end there so putting her lipstick away, the woman took in a deep breath and started to make her way towards the stalls, meaning that when the two women would go out, the first thing they would see was her.

She did it without thinking, her mind getting clouded with something very close to anger.

"Why don't you say whatever you have to say to my face, Emma?" Regina snapped as soon as the traitor of a friend showed her face.

Opening her mouth and then closing it shut, the blonde looked at her and opened her eyes wide. But then, as if recuperating, she arched an eyebrow and looked at her dead in the eye while her lips curved into a mocking smile. "I don't have anything to say to you."

Snorting bitterly, Regina shook her head. She still couldn't believe that this was someone she considered a friend, someone who has lived under her same roof and who she has helped numerous times when she was running out of cash.

"Of course you don't, I forgot you like to do everything behind my back. Talking… sleeping with my boyfriend. Why don't we do this, when you grow some spine to say all those things to my face, come to me. Otherwise, keep my name out of your damn mouth." With that said, she turned around and started to walk away.

But before she could reach the door to leave as it has been her intention, Mary Margaret opened her mouth to ruin it all.

"Everyone knows who you are now, Regina; so don't try to make it look like Emma was the one who acted wrong, because it was you. You cheated on a good man and dragged your own name through the dirt by fornicating with your best friend's ex boyfriend.

At those words, Regina clenched her jaw and turned around again, her eyes blazing as she looked at her former friend.

And who the hell talked like that anyway, were they back to biblical times?

Snarling her lips, Regina started to make her way towards the duo, her intention saying a few things right to their faces, but before she could even take a step, someone grabbed her hand and yanked at it.

"Forget it; leave this slut and her lap-dog to talk all they want. In a month or two, blondie will start fucking this one's husband and they will tear each other apart. You my dear, have better things to do. Like the sexy Englishman looking for you out there."

"No one is talking with you, Cruella, so stay the fuck out of it." Emma, yelled.

"Ugh, so tacky. Come on, Regina; let's go find your man."

Letting herself be dragged out of the bathroom, the brown-eyed grunted. "I swear, I've never wanted to hit somebody so bad."

"And lose your poise? No way, you're a Queen and she barely makes it past being a buffoon, so trust me, she's not worth it."

Humming, Regina let Cruella fix her hair and even adjust the modest cleavage of her dress before swirling her around and basically pushing towards the bar, place where Robin was already waiting.

"Look who I found roaming around, she's all yours now." With that said, Cruella gave her back a last push and then she disappeared.

"Hey." Robin said getting up from the stool he has been sitting on to greet her.

Regina smiled, her eyes on his and her mind forgetting for a moment the little incident with Emma at the bathroom.

What could she say? How could she think about that when one look at him rendered her speechless?

He was just… looking ridiculously handsome, so much she couldn't hold the grin that broke into her lips.

"Hi." She said at last, walking straight into his open arms and wrapping herself to him. He did the same, circling her frame into his embrace and if she wasn't mistaken, burying his nose into her hair.

It felt nice so even if she could tell there were quite a few curious eyes glancing their way, she held onto him longer than necessary to be taken as proper.

Not that she cared, as all she could focus now that they were close, was that he smelled as good as he looked.

"Have you been waiting here too long?" He asked, pulling away, but just a little. Enough so that he could peck her lips.

"Not really." She said and just for the hell of it, she sought his lips with hers and gave him another kiss.

It was soft, tender and too short for her taste, but she didn't want to make a spectacle by kissing him deeper.

"Good, I tried to be as quick as I could." He said. Then, as she bit her lips sheepishly, he dragged his hand to her waist to guide her to the bar.

"You look gorgeous." He said as she sat, his broad smile probably mimicking her own and she couldn't help but to grin.

They were just two fools, eyeing each other as if they hadn't interacted earlier that day while working.

Sure, it has been a passing glance since Robin actually arrived with a severely injured patient and she quickly had to take him from him, but still, they have seen each other…

"You look good too." And he did, God he certainly did…

Sure, he looked nice in his uniform but like that he looked to swoon for.

"Why, thank you." Flashing her one of his infamous dimple smiles, the paramedic sat on one of the stools, facing her. "What can I say, I've been told lack of sleep looks good on me. It apparently compliments my eyes."

Wrinkling her nose after such a silly thing he just said, Regina giggled. "Sleep? I even forgot what's that. It's been so long…"

He snorted, his impossibly blue eyes bright and focused on hers. "You are not missing much, not if you learn to run on coffee."

"Ah, easy. I already do that. You cut me and there's no blood, just coffee."

"Tell me about it." He said, leaning a little into her and placing a hand to her knee. "So, you want something to drink?"

Trying not to overreact about the intimate contact, Regina bit the back of her tongue. "Whatever you are having is fine."

Licking his lips, Robin narrowed his eyes. "No, I know this trick. This is the part I'm supposed to know what's your drink to go and when you realize I actually don't know, you'll kick me to the curb like this." He clicked his fingers and arched an eyebrow. "Right?"

"You mean like… you don't know what's my drink to go?" She hummed, shaking her head as if in disapproval.

Sucking in a breath, Robin ran a hand over his light stubble. "Wow; I feel like there's not a right answer for this. Um will wine be alright? I've seen you drinking that."

Charmed with the fact that he was trying to go for what she liked, Regina tilted her head to the side. She didn't go there expecting him to impress her, she just came to have a nice time with him so she opted to just go with his flow.

"Is that what you were going to get for yourself?"

"I… was actually going for a beer."

Not surprised with his choice, she allowed her eyes to roam his face, then she shrugged. "Then that's what I'll have."

"Alright." He asked for two beers and once they were served, he clicked it to hers. "For more nights like this."

Lifting her own glass in response, Regina arched an eyebrow, wondering what the night actually had in store for them.

He has been the one with the idea of taking things slow, so she didn't think he would aim for more than some kissing before leaving her at her door, but if he wanted more, she was not going to object.

She was tired, yes, but she could sacrifice sleep over him…

"So. Do you work tomorrow?" He asked after drinking from his beer and Regina had to force the sip she just took down her throat to reply.

"Mm, I do, but I have second shift so at least I get to sleep. How about you?"

He sighed, drinking a bit more. "I go in at seven."

"What? But that's in a few hours, Robin." He would get close to no sleep and here he was, in that dinner with her.

"No rest for the wicked."

"No." She said, decided. "We'll have this beer and then we're out. You will not stay the night awake because of me."

Furrowing his brows, he reached for her face, the palm off his hand curving to her cheek. "Regina, I didn't say that to complain or to cut the night short, I'm okay."

"I know." She whispered, leaning closer too, enough so that their noses would bump. "But I don't want you to miss your beauty sleep."

"You're telling me I need it?" He asked in a chuckle and unable to help it, she chuckled too.

"No you don't."

"Hmm." Humming, Robin closed the distance that separated them and kissed her, first a soft peck like the one he gave her earlier on and then nudging a way into her mouth, his tongue touching hers briefly.

"You two really have a lot of nerve. Not even-"

"Oh my God Emma, just shut up." Regina hissed as soon as she heard the woman interrupt the kiss with her nonsense.

She couldn't believe it, and judging by the way Robin placed and elbow to the counter and then rested his face to it, she was going to take he couldn't believe it either.

"You know what, you're right, we'll leave. This place suddenly became unbearable."

"Where are you going to?" Emma asked, her eyes wide and crazy looking.

It was kind of scary actually so when Robin got to his feet and grabbed her hand, she let her fingers intertwine with his and got up as well.

It happened fast, and they were not even out of that door when Emma grabbed Regina's arm to make them stop.

"So you'll go to this one's place but with me you couldn't even finish our date?"

"Just cut it Emma." Robin said and by the severe look he sent her, the blonde let go of Regina.

No other word was spoken as they walked out and it wasn't until they were two blocks away that Robin halted on his tracks and faced her. "Okay, I'm sorry. I… I dragged you out of there in what was supposed to be our first date. Shit, I should have taken you somewhere else. But it's late and everything is close…"

"Hey." Regina shut him up by placing a finger to his lips. "It's okay."

"No it's not, Regina. But I'll make it okay, where do you want to go? Anywhere, just tell me and we'll go there; want to go to Coney Island? Central Park?"

Laughing, she shook her head no, her finger sliding down his chin. She had an idea, but he would probably shut it down. "We can go to your place."

His eyes narrowed and he was actually getting ready to say a big no. She saw it in his face, but before he could speak a word, she went on.

"Relax, we'll just lay low. You get to rest a little, we'll spent a very chaste but quiet evening talking or watching something om TV and then I'll Uber my way home. It's no big deal. Come on. We'll do something else next time."

"Regina… I don't know if that's a good idea, really."

Knowing why he was saying that, she shrugged. Sure, in their texts and phone conversations they had flirted and maybe she has mentioned that him making her wait was torture, and then three nights ago while he was at the hospital and she was on a break, she has made him meet her in one of the emergency stairs to heavily make out and she has let him know that she wanted him, so yes, she guessed she could see why he was refraining… giving the fact that he wanted to wait.

But no… she didn't want to go to his place for that and actually, her intents were more altruistic. She wanted him to go to sleep, to rest before he would head to work and that would only happen in his aparment.

She was too tired to make things turn in a different direction and so was he, so she actually didn't mean more than what she already planned.

"You said anywhere. And I promise I'll behave… unless you don't want me to."

Snorting and kissing her forehead, Robin sighed. "Regina… you are really something else, you knew that?"

"That's what my mother tells me, but I don't think she says it as a compliment. You?"

"It is a compliment, always." Taking in a deep breath, Robin allowed his lips linger over her temple for a few second before speaking. "Alright, come on. I'll humor you and see in how much trouble you'll get me."

Smirking, Regina licked her lips, wondering if maybe, the one in trouble was her.

Once in his apartment, the brunette took a look around. It was more of a studio than anything else and much to her surprise, it was mostly tidy.

A few clothes scattered where they shouldn't be, shoes piled by the entrance door and there was a collection of glasses lined up over his kitchen counter. Also, the bed was definitely not made and one of his uniform jackets was hanging by the sink. Why? She had no idea. But overall, the place looked clean and airy.

"Do you want anything, a beer?"

"Okay." She said, putting her things in a kitchen stool and keeping her eyes on the move… scanning over his belongings, on the things that made the space _his_… and then when she was done looking without comimg off creepy, fixing her eyes out the window.

That's where he brought her the beer, when she was taking on the view from his floor towards the city.

"For more nights like this?" Changing her attention to him, she asked with a smirk, and clicking their bottles, he scoffed.

"Yes, for many more. Minus the Emma thing, obviously"

Blinking slowly and not missing the intense look on his eyes, Regina drank her beer.

"Did I mention that you look really, really stunning tonight?" He asked almost too low for her to hear, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer.

"I think you mentioned something."

"Then I'll repeat it, you look stunning… in every imaginable way." With that said, he lowered his face to hers and kissed her, a few open-mouthed kisses that left her wanting for more.

And he gave her more, by running his tongue against her lips and then breaking into her mouth to kiss her deeper and just a little longer.

"So TV?" She asked when he pulled slightly apart to look at her. She was smiling slyly when she said it and running his tongue over his lips, Robin snorted.

"Alright, TV."

Feeling suddenly giddy, Regina went with him to sit on his couch, kicking her shoes off as soon as she saw him do the same. Then, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, she leaned into him to snuggle as he turned on the TV.

It was comfortable, it felt right… and when he wrapped an arm around her and then used a hand to run his fingers against her scalp, she sighed and blinked… ever so slowly.

It was only for a second…

Or so she thought, but when she startled back awake, the movie Robin apparently put has already ended and when her sleepy eyes took a look around, she saw that it was two in the morning.

"Great." She groaned, trying to stand up.

"Shh, it's alright." Robin mumbled into her hair, his arm falling heavily on her to keep her in place.

"I have to go, it's late." She said, not quite believing she stupidly fell asleep on him.

At her words, Robin straightened up, making her sit by his side. He looked equally sleepy and she understood that he also fell sleep and that as of yet, he wasn't really fully awake.

"I'm going to go."

"Nah it's late… I'm not going to send you home at this hour. Stay, I can… I'll sleep here, you get the bed, alright?"

She nodded, because truth be told, she was too sleepy to do anything else. She also agreed when he got to his feet and offered her a shirt to sleep on and when she asked for the bathroom to change, she dragged her feet in the pointed direction.

When she walked out, refreshed and way more alert after splashing cold water to her face, the New Yorker stood in front of him and as he sat on his couch, his eyes a little wild and his lips parting to let out a breath, she pointed at the jersey he gave her to wear.

"Really, a Red Sox shirt? You know I'm Yankee, right?"

Letting his eyes scan her over, Robin smirked. "Maybe, but that red looks good on you. Come here."

Chewing on his lips, the paramedic reached for her hand to pull her into the couch and once she was there, he grabbed her face and guided her to him.

It happened as if in slow motion and she wasn't sure if that was because she was still half asleep or because was, but once he was close enough so that she could feel his breath on her face, he claimed her mouth with his and kissed her.

Breathing in, Regina felt the tip of his tongue sneaking out so that he could gently caress her lips with it and her resistance to that was zero. She opened for him, creating a gap between her lips so that he could slide in and swirl his tongue around hers.

That way, he slowly took control, the sensation of his tongue delving smoothly into her mouth to nudge her into action turning into a sweet torment that clouded each and every one of her thoughts.

It wasn't what she came looking for, but she'll be damned if she let it end there. That's why she kissed him deeper, grabbing his head against her as they explored each other.

The kiss went on like that for a while and as it happened, his hands found their way to her thigh, one remaining in place and the other one slowly sliding up until she could feel it to her waist and sneaking beneath the shirt; the touch of his fingers caressing her naked skin sending a shiver up her spine.

That's when he broke away.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea." He whispered darkly and she actually had to keep her eyes closed when she heard him talk in such a tone.

"It feels like a great idea to me." She breathed out, opening her eyes and looking into his blue stare, finding that even though the kiss ended, he was still too close, almost hovering over her.

"You think? He asked, his warm breath caressing her face. He also had a slight smile on his lips and his eyes were focused on hers, making her feel way too self-conscious.

"Yes, it is a great… idea."

"Well, I don't know about that but shit Regina, seeing you here, in my shirt while looking so… it's just making things to me." He mumbled before moving his lips to her throat, sucking lightly on the spot where her pulse was beating erratically against her flesh.

"Well, you kissing me like that also makes me feel things… good things."

With his lips attached to her skin and his fingers breaking under her shirt once again, this time reaching the swell of her breast so that he could feel a cup through her bra, a warm liquid sensation started to settle right between her legs.

"Mmm" She buried her hand into his hair to keep him in place.

But before he could get a real good feel, he moved his hand down to her ribcage. "I want to touch darling, can I?"

Drawing in a shaky breath, the brown eyed beauty licked at her lips and closed her eyes. Yes. She wanted him to go on… she wanted his touch to explore her all over, she wanted his lips to kiss her once again and she definitely wanted his hand to move from where it was still resting on her thigh and to settle right where her heat was forming; the other she wanted back to her breast.

"Yes." Using the hand she had on his head, Regina made his face move to hers and when he was close she pressed her mouth to his.

His response was immediate and his hand went to her hair as he urged her to part her lips for him, and when she did, he didn't lose time in going right back in, luring her to participate until she gave in completely, kissing him back and responding with abandon.

Her own hand went to his hair and then down to the back of his neck, her fingers brushing a path to his face until her hand rested on his cheek. Her other hand went to his back, wanting to feel him closer and then when he pushed against her, she couldn't help but to enjoy the shiver that ran down her spine as his body came to rest on top of hers.

She gasped into his mouth as she felt the pressure and with her mind going straight into the gutter, she felt like she needed more.

That was how without breaking the kiss, she pulled him closer, accommodating him between her legs so she could feel the ultimate proof that she was not the only one enjoying the moment.

"Is this how you behave?" He asked against her lips and she nodded.

"I was behaving… this one is on you."

"Right." Smiling, his lips left hers and before he could say something more, she slid her hands down his back, feeling through his shirt the hardness of his muscles, and as she did that his lips found their way to the soft skin of her neck.

"Shit, I want you so bad." He said in a raspy voice, teasing at her flesh as her hands explored the wonders of his newly exposed back and shoulders.

"I want you too." She whispered, her voice carrying the low undertones of the sweet turmoil he was provoking in her as his hand traveled up her leg.

She arched her back to him, claiming his lips as his fingers did their own exploration, running along her thigh, up to her hip and halting on her lower stomach… then, ever so slowly, tracing the outline of her panties.

He did that slowly and without stopping the kiss, almost as if to give her time to stop him. She didn't, her mind was too far gone and the heat between her legs was not letting her get a hold of herself.

It felt too good, especially when his hand began to finally slide into her panties to reach even deeper.

He teased at her, almost touching her in places that would definitely make her blood boil and her desire to soar to the roof… but even when he was so close he was not giving her what her body craved.

"How about this, can I?" He asked pulling away from the kiss while his darkened eyes fixed on her face.

"Oh… yes, definitely yes." She said and then moaned low in her throat as his fingers brushed over her wetness.

"Like this?"

Her breathing was a bit ragged and she was sure that her face was flushed… still, she bit into her lips and said nothing. She was too far gone to even think straight.

"Regina…" His fingers brushed once again over the spot and she closed her eyes when they keep going the other way. "Tell me… or I'll have to stop."

Humming and spreading even more, she opened her eyes to him. "Yes, like that."

That seemed to be the answer that he was looking for because his fingers gave way to her desire and they started a more intimate caress, making her moan and get even more flustered than before.

"Look at me." He said and she did, finding his eyes on hers as his finger worked their magic of rubbing and delving, it almost felt obscene. "God, you're really stunning"

"Oh-" She breathed out, and not wanting to be left behind in the touching department, her hand went down his body until she found him, hard and ready for her. She sneaked her way into his pants and took him in the palm of her hand without the barrier of his clothes.

All the while her eyes remained on him, watching a flush take over his face and his tongue peeked out through his lips as her hand started to work on him.

He looked so dreamy, all hot and bothered and as two of his fingers kept delving into her heated center, she ran her thumb over the crown of his erection.

He kissed her then, his tongue going as deep as his fingers were going and it was just too much, so when he used his thumb to brush her clit, the pressure building in her let go and she came undone, her hips shooting up as she moaned into his mouth.

"Yes, that's it, enjoy it…" He hissed against her, his fingers never stopping touching, burying deep into her.

"Oh my God, Robin… oh sh..."

"How was that?"

"Amazing."

When she started to climb down her haze, she replied before kissing his lips hard and then encouraged by what just happened, she slid down the couch.

"Now let me take care of you." Without thinking it twice, she helped herself to position her body between Robin's legs.

The space wasn't much because the man was still wearing his pants, but it was enough for her to reach forward and put the engorged cock into her mouth.

"Ah, fuck…" Robin mumbled, his hips darting forward and thus making his member go deeper into the warm cave of her mouth.

Regina didn't mind, she took everything Robin had to offer and began to suction. First the head so she could taste the salty essence of his pre-cum and then going lower, her lips sliding down his shaft as her tongue moved smoothly against the slit.

"Regina… I don't… shit."

While her whole mouth got occupied with that delicious task, her hands moved up and settled on Robin's hips, her fingers pushing the edges of his pants as far apart as they would go so that she could have more room to work.

But that was far as Robin let her go, because all of a sudden he was pulling her up to make her lay on the sofa.

"Should I go get a condom or you don't want to…? I'm not saying… I mean we don't have to…"

Before he could keep babbling, she kissed him briefly. "Yes, get one."

He did, but not before making her stand up so that he could take her to bed.

Once there, they hastily got rid of their clothes and with Robin ready and kissing her hard, he settled against her and entered her.

It was swift, organic, her body receiving him from crown to base; taking in his entire girth until their groins were so close it would be hard to tell where one ended and the other started.

What followed they did without any hurries, looking into each other's eyes and drinking from the other's breaths, touching and kissing all they could… like it was meant to be since the moment she first laid eyes on him.

That's when she knew that it hasn't been just two weeks, because she has known this man longer than that and she started to harbor feelings for him way before her lips ever touched his.

Yes, the unknown feeling had been buried deep inside and she never recognized it for what it was, but now that she finally had him, she knew…

"Robin." She said, his name a promise flowing out of her lips, but whatever else she was going to say got swallowed into a new kiss.

Soon, Robin picked up a pace that seemed make them both moan and grunt and holding to each other, the two of them climaxed, one following the other into the bliss.

Later, when she was dozing off against his chest, she smiled lazily… hoping that just as he wished earlier on, that they would have more nights like that one…


End file.
